All That Was There: Coming Back As We Are
by kzingirl
Summary: In part 2 of the series Vaughn gets divorced and he and Sydney are forced to deal with their relationship and a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fic is in script format however it's extremely basic and doesn't contain many of the technical details. It's essentially a dialogue piece with some description. Also the title comes from Dido's "White Flag" and Coldplay's "The Scientist."  
  
INT. THE VAUGHN'S DINING ROOM - EVENING  
  
Vaughn and Lauren and are almost finished with dinner. She is not happy.  
  
VAUGHN  
Come on, Lauren, it's her first Thanksgiving back and she wants everybody to be there, including us.  
  
LAUREN  
No, she wants you there. She couldn't care less if I came.  
  
VAUGHN  
Please, don't start that again.   
  
LAUREN  
What about my parents?  
  
VAUGHN  
Tell them we'll fly in Friday morning. I'm sure they'll understand.   
  
She looks at him, wanting to object but she's tired of this so she picks up her plate and stands up.  
  
LAUREN  
Fine.   
  
She starts walking toward the kitchen. Vaughn sighs, picks up his own plate, and follows her.  
  
LAUREN  
Does she want us to bring anything?   
  
He winces as she roughly turns on the water to rinse off her plate.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. Her and her dad are putting it all together.   
  
She yanks the dishwasher open and puts the plate in before slamming it shut.  
  
LAUREN  
Good. Now if you don't mind cleaning up, I have to call my mother.   
  
She starts to stomp away.  
  
VAUGHN  
Lauren...  
  
She whirls around.  
  
LAUREN  
Look, I said I'd go. What more do you want?  
  
And she stalks off leaving Vaughn looking tired and frustrated.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S ENTRYWAY - EVENING  
  
Sydney answers a knock at the door. It's Vaughn, Lauren, Carrie, and Marshall.   
  
SYDNEY  
Hi, guys. Come on in.   
  
They step in and start to take off their coats.   
  
SYDNEY  
Can I get your coats?   
  
MARSHALL  
Um, okay.   
  
CARRIE  
Sure thanks.  
  
Syd takes both of theirs. Lauren just hands hers to Vaughn and walks over toward the living room. Syd looks like she's wondering if this was such a good idea. Vaughn just watches his wife dejectedly before turning back to Syd.  
  
VAUGHN  
Here why don't you show me where you're putting them?  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm just hanging them in the hall closet.   
  
They start to walk back into the hallway. They're both a little uncomfortable.  
  
VAUGHN  
So, dinner smells really good.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. Turns out my dad's a really good cook.   
  
They get to the closet. It's hidden from the living room. She hands him one of the coats to hold while she hangs up the other one. Throughout the rest of the scene he's handing her coats and she hangs them up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Who knew? Jack Bristow: Super spy by day, master chef by night.   
  
Syd laughs lightly.  
  
SYDNEY  
You make him sound like someone on the Food Network.  
  
Vaughn laughs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. This week on The Secret Chef learn how to make delicious cuisine while trapped in enemy territory.   
  
She smiles at this and turns around for the last jacket. He hands it to her and as he does his hand brushes against hers in an almost gentle caress. She looks down and swallows hard..   
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, please.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
She looks up at him with a painful expression.  
  
SYDNEY  
You can't keep touching me like that.   
  
VAUGHN  
What are you talking about?  
  
SYDNEY  
Like right now, what you did with your hand. You've been doing that lately. You know, putting your hand on my back, my shoulder, my arm...  
  
VAUGHN  
I have?  
  
SYDNEY  
They're just light touches but they have to stop.  
  
He feels horrible and he rubs his hand down his face in disbelief.  
  
VAUGHN  
God, Syd, I'm so sorry. I didn't even...  
  
SYDNEY  
No, it's okay. I've caught myself doing the same thing to you ever since, you know, we had that talk.  
  
Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's not working, is it?  
  
SYDNEY  
I wish it were but we're getting too comfortable with each other and I'm afraid if we don't stop now...  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. (beat) But Syd, I can't go back to the way it was when you first returned.   
  
SYDNEY  
I know. But you're right, this isn't working.   
  
VAUGHN  
So what do we do now?   
  
At this point Weiss walks down the hallway carrying a coat.   
  
WEISS  
Hey, guys, um, here's Dixon's coat.   
  
Syd takes his entrance as an opportunity to hang up the last jacket and then she turns to get Dixon's.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's everybody, right?  
  
Weiss nods and gives them each a suspicious look. He knows something's up.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, we're just waiting for you.  
  
Syd turns to hang up Dixon's jacket. Vaughn looks at her hesitantly.  
  
VAUGHN  
Alright. We'll be out in a second.   
  
Weiss just looks at them before turning back and walking down the hall. Syd's finished with Dixon's coat and she turns back around to face Vaughn.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd...  
  
When he says her name he automatically reaches out to touch her on the shoulder. She looks down at his hand.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn...  
  
He stops.   
  
VAUGHN  
Right. Later?  
  
She nods sadly and they walk back toward the living room.  
  
CUT TO: 


	2. Chapter 2

INT. THE VAUGHN'S BEDROOM - EVENING  
  
Lauren is packing. Fully clothed by the way! Vaughn walks in behind her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, I just checked with the airline and our flight is on time for 6:15 tomorrow morning.   
  
LAUREN  
Fine.  
  
Lauren shoves a shirt into her suitcase rather vehemently. Vaughn's face goes "Aw, hell."  
  
VAUGHN  
And, uh, I called Weiss. He said that he's going to pick us up tomorrow morning at 4:30.   
  
Lauren doesn't say anything. She just keeps packing vigorously with her back turned to him.   
  
LAUREN  
If you don't want to go, you don't have to.   
  
VAUGHN  
I don't have to... What the hell are you talking about?  
  
LAUREN  
If you'd prefer to spend Thanksgiving with Sydney then feel free to do so.   
  
VAUGHN  
Is that what this is about? Lauren, we've talked about this...  
  
She turns around and crosses her arms.  
  
LAUREN  
Michael, I'm not stupid. It doesn't take that long to hang up a few jackets. I see the way you look at her. The way you two can't even keep your hands off each other.   
  
VAUGHN  
You think something's going on between us? That I'm cheating on you?  
  
LAUREN  
You still love her don't you?   
  
Vaughn is tired of this and he hates to have his loyalty questioned so he looks her right in the eye and coolly says:  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes. I do.   
  
She scoffs. She knew it!  
  
LAUREN  
I can't believe you.  
  
VAUGHN  
Why?! You knew how I felt about Sydney, even before she came back. Hell, you knew even before we got married.   
  
LAUREN  
It didn't matter then. Now it does.   
  
VAUGHN  
Why? Cause she's alive? Oh, well, how inconsiderate of her, coming back from the dead without checking with you first.   
  
LAUREN  
Do you really think I'm that petty? Yes, my life would have been easier if she hadn't come back but at least now I know what a sham my marriage is. Honestly, Michael, I'm beginning to wonder why you even married me?  
  
VAUGHN  
Because I loved you.  
  
LAUREN  
'Loved'? Past tense?   
  
Whoops. She's got him there.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know what I mean...  
  
LAUREN  
Do I? Because I'm not sure I do anymore. And frankly I don't think you do either. You obviously love her more than you love me.   
  
VAUGHN  
Damn it, Lauren! This isn't a contest.  
  
LAUREN  
Then what is it?  
  
VAUGHN  
I thought it was a marriage.  
  
LAUREN  
And would we have even gotten married if you had known that Sydney was alive?  
  
VAUGHN  
Lauren...  
  
LAUREN  
Just answer the damn question!  
  
VAUGHN  
No! If there had been even the slightest chance that she was out there somewhere I would have been doing everything I could to find her.  
  
LAUREN  
Everything? Even working with Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko?  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes.   
  
LAUREN  
You would have betrayed the CIA and worked with your father's killer for her?  
  
He snaps this next line out:  
  
VAUGHN  
It wouldn't have been the first time.   
  
His voice softens.  
  
VAUGHN  
You read my file. You knew that.   
  
This deflates her anger a bit.   
  
LAUREN  
God, I am such a fool.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey...  
  
LAUREN  
No. You're right. I knew how you felt about her. I could see it. There'd be times we'd go somewhere or we'd hear a song or it'd be a certain day and I'd catch you with this look on your face staring off at nothing. I knew you were thinking of her. And I would think, 'If only you could love me half as much as you loved her, somehow that would be enough.' (beat) Obviously, I was wrong. What I still don't understand is why you married me at all.  
  
He starts to answer.  
  
LAUREN  
I know. You loved me. But we both know that that wasn't enough.   
  
VAUGHN  
Lauren, you need to know that I have never once been unfaithful. I do love you and I care about you. And when you asked me to marry you I said yes, not because I was ready but because I was afraid. I waited too long to act with Sydney.   
  
Lauren laughs without humor.  
  
LAUREN  
You even married me because of her.   
  
VAUGHN  
I just didn't want any more regrets in my life.   
  
LAUREN  
Look's like it's too late for that now, isn't it?   
  
VAUGHN  
I don't regret marrying you. There were times when we were happy together.   
  
LAUREN  
Past tense.   
  
VAUGHN  
I can't help the way I feel about her.   
  
LAUREN  
And I'm tired of wanting you to. I've seen the way you are together. How I ever thought I could compete with that I'll never know.   
  
VAUGHN  
Lauren, this isn't about you.  
  
LAUREN  
And that is exactly our problem.   
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sorry. I do love you.  
  
LAUREN  
I know. Just not as much as you love her.   
  
VAUGHN  
Lauren...  
  
LAUREN  
No. It's okay. I shouldn't have pushed you into a relationship you apparently weren't ready for.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I should have told you that.   
  
LAUREN  
Yes, but you were much too kind to do so. But I don't want to be married to a man because he doesn't want to hurt me.   
  
VAUGHN  
I guess this is it then.  
  
LAUREN  
We've both known this was coming for a long time. Even if we refused to acknowledge it.  
  
VAUGHN  
What do you want to do?  
  
LAUREN  
Right now, I'm going to pack and go to Virginia. And you're going to stay here.   
  
VAUGHN  
Are you sure?  
  
LAUREN  
Why prolong things? (beat) When I get back we can talk to our lawyer. I'll also put in a request for a transfer to another office.   
  
VAUGHN  
I'll have my stuff out before you get back.  
  
LAUREN  
You don't have to do that. I'm the one that's moving out.  
  
VAUGHN  
I wouldn't feel right staying here anyway. I'll call the airline and cancel my ticket and then I'll call Weiss and tell him that I'll be taking you to the airport myself.   
  
LAUREN  
Right. I'm going to finish packing.  
  
She turns back to her suitcase. We follow Vaughn into the living room as he calls Weiss. We hear Weiss on the other end.  
  
WEISS  
Weiss.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, Eric. It's Mike. I was just calling to let you know that I'll be taking Lauren to the airport.   
  
WEISS  
You'll be taking Lauren? Aren't you going?  
  
VAUGHN  
Not anymore. We're... Eric, it's over.  
  
WEISS  
It's over?  
  
Vaughn is tired and irritated.   
  
VAUGHN  
Are you having trouble hearing me?! (beat) Sorry. It's just been a crappy day and I don't have any pucks to shoot in your direction.   
  
WEISS  
Thankfully. You want to talk about it?  
  
VAUGHN  
What do you think?  
  
WEISS  
Sorry, I forgot whom I was talking to. You want to shoot pucks at me?   
  
Vaughn smiles a bit at that one.   
  
VAUGHN  
Not right now. Maybe tomorrow.   
  
WEISS  
Oh, joy, something to look forward to. Just give me a call. I'll be here.   
  
VAUGHN  
Thanks.  
  
He hangs up and looks back toward his bedroom at Lauren's back as she packs her things up.  
  
CUT TO: 


	3. Chapter 3

INT. SYDNEY'S KITCHEN - EVENING  
  
Weiss is hanging up after talking to Vaughn. He was over at Syd's helping her clean up after Thanksgiving so she's been standing behind him during his conversation with Vaughn.   
  
SYDNEY  
Was that Vaughn?  
  
He puts his phone back in his pocket trying his best to avoid looking at her.   
  
WEISS  
Um...  
  
SYDNEY  
What happened?  
  
He looks up.  
  
WEISS  
Come on, Sydney. He's probably gonna want to tell you himself.   
  
SYDNEY  
Tell me what? Why isn't he going with Lauren? What's over?  
  
Weiss sighs. She isn't going to leave him alone.  
  
WEISS  
They are.  
  
SYDNEY  
Just like that?  
  
Weiss is tired and worried about Vaughn. His temper is growing shorter by the second.  
  
WEISS  
No, not [I]just[/I] like that. They've been having problems for a while.  
  
Syd's face falls.   
  
SYDNEY  
You mean ever since I got back.  
  
That's it for Weiss.   
  
WEISS  
Look, all I know is that my best friend just called me feeling like crap cause he and his wife are spending Thanksgiving apart and calling it quits. So I'm sorry but I didn't have all that much time to ask him how you factored into it.   
  
Syd's too surprised to speak. Weiss regrets what he said instantly.  
  
WEISS  
Sorry. I just hate to see him like this.  
  
SYDNEY  
He sounded that bad?  
  
WEISS  
He didn't sound good.  
  
SYDNEY  
Do you think she saw us in the hallway?  
  
WEISS  
She didn't have to. You guys were back there forever. Everybody was wondering what was going on.   
  
SYDNEY  
Nothing happened. Nothing has ever happened.  
  
WEISS  
You mean aside from the longing looks, the casual physical contact, and the fact that he lied to her to protect you?   
  
SYDNEY  
Has it been that obvious?  
  
WEISS  
Sydney, it's been obvious since the two of you met. You guys may make pretty good spies but the only people you've ever hidden your feelings from are yourselves.   
  
Syd looks down.  
  
SYDNEY  
I never wanted to break up his marriage.  
  
She looks so concerned that Weiss tries to joke with her.   
  
WEISS  
I know. And maybe this has nothing to do with you. As shocking as that might seem there are things in this world that don't involve you.   
  
Syd's too worried to even give him a dirty look for that. It's kind of like when she ignored Vaughn's obvious pass at her when he was training her for that special lie detector.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, but this isn't one of those times, is it?  
  
This time he gets serious.  
  
WEISS  
No, probably not.  
  
She just leans up against the counter with her shoulders slumped. He comes over and leans next to her. She doesn't respond so he bumps his shoulder to hers to get her attention.  
  
WEISS  
Hey. Sometimes it just doesn't work out. It's nobody's fault, that's just how it goes. So don't beat yourself up over this, especially since you don't even know what happened. Even if part of it was because of you chances are you weren't alone. It's never just one thing.   
  
She nods and looks up at him with a sad smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Have I ever thanked you for being such a good friend, to me and to Vaughn?  
  
He smiles.  
  
WEISS  
It's in my best interest. I'm in the middle of all this so when the two of you have problems I have problems. I'm just looking out for my own peace of mind.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, then thanks for being so selfish.  
  
WEISS  
Anytime.  
  
CUT TO: 


	4. Chapter 4

INT. HOCKEY RINK - MORNING  
  
Vaughn has a row of pucks in front of him and he's shooting them one at a time, hitting each one harder than the last. He hits the last one particularly hard and emits a loud growl when he does so. We follow the last one as it smacks into the boards and ricochets around to land in front of where Weiss is standing in the bench. He has a huge duffel bag but he hasn't suited up yet. Vaughn just stands there breathing heavy. He turns to see Weiss who looks worried and tries to make a joke.  
  
WEISS  
I'm your friend and I want to help you but I also want to have children someday so let's just declare this (he indicates his groin) a 'No Puck Zone', alright?   
  
Vaughn deadpans:  
  
VAUGHN  
A 'No [I]Puck[/I] Zone'? Alright but I don't know how the hell you plan on having kids if you do that.   
  
Vaughn leisurely skates toward the bench.  
  
WEISS  
Very funny. So are you going to start this or do I have to strap you down and shine a bright light in your face?   
  
Vaughn stops right in front of him and gives him a fake patronizing look.   
  
VAUGHN  
Now, Eric, you know I don't feel that way about you.  
  
Weiss shakes his head. Sure Vaughn is cracking jokes but there's too much bitterness in his voice for that to be a good sign.   
  
WEISS  
If that's how you're going to be...  
  
He turns to leave. Vaughn jumps into the bench.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry. It's just... I haven't slept in, well, since the day before yesterday. Plus there was the fight...  
  
They both sit on the bench.  
  
WEISS  
What happened?  
  
VAUGHN  
She confronted me about my feelings for Syd.  
  
WEISS  
Cause of the coat closet thing?  
  
Vaughn's surprised that Weiss picked up on that.  
  
VAUGHN  
Among other things. (beat) We were that obvious?  
  
WEISS  
It wasn't so much that you were obvious as it was you were completely lacking in subtlety. Seriously, we were worried we'd have to reheat the turkey.  
  
Vaughn gets a look at the mentions of reheating.  
  
VAUGHN  
Nothing happened.   
  
WEISS  
I know.   
  
VAUGHN  
We just... it wasn't working, being [I]just[/I] friends. I mean, in a lot of ways it was but... You know when you don't think about where you're driving and suddenly you find yourself at work or whatever because you automatically drove there? That's how it is with Sydney and I. If we think about it we're fine but when we stop and just let ourselves be together we can't help but go right back where we were before. And Lauren picked up on that.  
  
WEISS  
That's why she left?  
  
VAUGHN  
It was more of a mutual decision to acknowledge what we both already knew.   
  
WEISS  
You still love Sydney.  
  
VAUGHN  
And she didn't want a husband whose heart wasn't completely hers. How can I blame her? She deserves someone that loves her without reservation.  
  
WEISS  
What about you? What do you deserve?  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know. I don't even know what I want. (beat) My mom and dad were so happy together. They made it look easy. The day they met they sat in a café and talked for hours. Within 3 months they were married. Everything just fell into place for them. But with Syd...  
  
He turns to look at Weiss.  
  
VAUGHN  
Should it be this hard? I'm willing to fight for it, for her, but I am so damn tired. All I ask is to have one thing in my life be simple, uncomplicated. But nothing with Syd is ever like that.  
  
WEISS  
Isn't that one of the things you loved the most about her?  
  
VAUGHN  
I still do to a certain degree. She never ceases to amaze me. She's always surprising me and I love that's there's so much more to learn, more to see. And there were times when we were together when everything felt right, easy, and I was happier than I ever thought I could be. But to get to those moments... After everything I've been through these last two years I don't know if I'm ready to go through all that again. (beat) I don't even know how to tell her I'm getting a divorce.  
  
Weiss looks sheepish.  
  
WEISS  
Well...  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
WEISS  
She was there when you called me last night. She already knows.  
  
Vaughn stands up.  
  
VAUGHN  
You told her?!  
  
Weiss gets up too.  
  
WEISS  
Look, I'm sorry, you caught me off guard when you called. I didn't even think to go to another room.   
  
Vaughn sighs and shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's okay. At least now I don't have to worry about telling her.   
  
He sits back down and Weiss joins him.  
  
VAUGHN  
So what did she say?  
  
WEISS  
She was worried about you. And she was concerned that it was her fault.   
  
VAUGHN  
Typical, Sydney, always beating herself up over things when there's plenty of blame to go around.  
  
WEISS  
That's what I told her. These things are too complex to point the finger at only one person.  
  
Vaughn lets his shoulders drop and looks down.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, it's not your fault either.  
  
Vaughn shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
I may not have cheated on my wife physically but emotionally...  
  
WEISS  
You can't help the way you feel. You can only decide what to do about it.  
  
VAUGHN  
But did I make the right decision? Eric, I never wanted to hurt her.  
  
WEISS  
What's worse? Being honest with her so she can move on or lying to her so you can both stay trapped in a situation that causes you nothing but pain and anguish?  
  
VAUGHN  
I know but you should have seen her. I knew this was coming and I was so worried about how hurt and angry she would be but when it happened... She got angry, at first. But then that subsided and she just looked tired and sad. (beat) I think I preferred the anger.  
  
Weiss puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
WEISS  
Mike, you're a good guy. You didn't do any of this intentionally. And there is no way anyone could have figured that Sydney would come back. So stop torturing yourself over this. Short term, this is gonna hurt like hell. But long term, from where I'm standing, this is the best decision you could have made. For all parties involved.  
  
Vaughn looks over at him.   
  
VAUGHN  
You really think so?  
  
Weiss smiles.  
  
WEISS  
Well, let's just say that my internal Magic 8 Ball reads, "All signs point to yes."  
  
Vaughn starts laughing. Weiss just looks at him.  
  
WEISS  
What's so funny?  
  
Vaughn gains control of himself.  
  
VAUGHN  
I just got a mental picture of shaking you and then turning you over to find the answers to all of the life's pertinent questions on you ass.   
  
Weiss just smiles and shakes his head.  
  
WEISS  
Wow, that sleep deprivation is really starting to get to you, isn't it?  
  
Vaughn chuckles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Reply hazy. Ask again later.  
  
Weiss nods and stands.   
  
WEISS  
Come on. Let's get you home.  
  
Vaughn stands and looks back out on the ice.  
  
VAUGHN  
Naw, I think I'm gonna do a few more drills.  
  
WEISS  
Oh, no you're not. You'll end up passing out on the ice from exhaustion. And since you're not wearing your helmet you'll probably break your nose and lose a few teeth in which case the women of the world will never forgive me for letting such a tragedy to occur.   
  
Vaughn is still in a goofy mood.  
  
VAUGHN  
Really, Eric, how many times do I have to tell you, I like you but just as a friend?  
  
Weiss smiles.  
  
WEISS  
You want the truth? I don't want Syd to kick my ass for not taking care of you.  
  
VAUGHN  
She could do it too.  
  
WEISS  
Don't I know it? So work with me here.  
  
VAUGHN  
Alright, but can we go someplace other than the house? I really don't feel like...  
  
WEISS  
Say no more. We'll go to my place.  
  
Vaughn starts to agree but then he stops. Weiss looks at him like, "What?"  
  
VAUGHN  
You live next to Sydney.  
  
WEISS  
Don't worry. She already left for the day. She's spending time with her dad.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you. You're really a good friend you know that?  
  
WEISS  
Just a [I]good[/I] friend? Not great, just good. More Return of the Jedi than Empire Strikes Back.  
  
VAUGHN  
I knew there was a reason I never compliment you.  
  
WEISS  
Well, with compliments like that who needs insults?   
  
VAUGHN  
Are we going or not?  
  
WEISS  
Hey, I was just waiting for you, Gordie Howe.   
  
They start walking to the locker room.  
  
CUT TO: 


	5. Chapter 5

INT. WEISS' LIVING ROOM - EARLY EVENING  
  
Vaughn is passed out on Weiss' couch with Donovan lying at his feet. The living room is essentially a coffee table covered in newspapers, a couch, a couple chairs, and a TV. Weiss hasn't met his inner interior decorator yet. Also on the coffee table is the phone and at this moment it's ringing. Vaughn stirs and reaches an angry hand in the general direction of the phone. After slapping around a bit he gets it and hits talk.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mmmm...  
  
We hear Sydney's voice on the other end.  
  
SYDNEY  
Weiss?  
  
The sound of her voice wakes him right up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sydney?   
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey. Um... I heard about what happened. I'm sorry.  
  
He runs his hand through his hair, which at this moment is sticking out in every direction.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, well, it's probably the best thing for both of us.  
  
SYDNEY  
Still, uh, if you need anything...  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. Thanks. (beat) Um... Did you want to talk to Weiss?  
  
He gets up and starts looking around for Weiss.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, my dad and I were heating up some leftovers for dinner and I was going to ask Weiss if he wanted any. If you want some too...  
  
At this point Weiss walks in with a bag from In N Out Burgers and a couple of shakes. He looks at Vaughn and mouths, 'Who is it?' Vaughn just raises his eyebrows and looks in the general direction of Syd's place. Weiss grimaces.  
  
VAUGHN  
Actually, he just walked in with In N Out so I think we're okay. But, uh, thanks for the offer.  
  
SYDNEY  
No problem. We've got plenty if you two get hungry.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll remember that. Thanks.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, uh, I guess, I'll let you go.  
  
VAUGHN  
Okay. Yeah. Talk to you later.  
  
SYDNEY  
Alright. Bye.  
  
VAUGHN  
Bye.  
  
He hangs up and sits down with a defeated plop. He puts his head in his hands. Weiss sits next to him.  
  
WEISS  
Sorry, man, I just stepped out for a sec to get us some dinner but you know how that drive thru line is...  
  
Vaughn shakes his head and leans back on the couch.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's okay. I just wasn't ready for that yet. (beat) When did things get so damn awkward?   
  
WEISS  
Well...  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. But I thought maybe they'd get better now that I'm not going to be married.  
  
WEISS  
But it hasn't?  
  
VAUGHN  
Were you not listening? (beat) I don't know. Maybe it's because before we had boundaries. We worked together and then we were just friends but that was it. And now... I mean do we get back together now? Should we wait awhile? Does she even want to get back together? (beat) For so long all I wanted was to be with her again and now that I can I don't know if I'm ready.  
  
WEISS  
Well, if you think it'll help you're more than welcome to shake me and turn me over.   
  
Vaughn gives Weiss a look.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm serious.   
  
WEISS  
I know. Hence the joke. (beat) Sorry. My opinion: Talk to her.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's your answer to everything.  
  
WEISS  
And what's yours? Avoid the problem and hope it works itself out? How's that working for you?  
  
Vaughn stands up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Fine. I'll go over there right now. I'll tell Jack to get the hell out and Syd and I will talk til all we want to do is sleep with each other, kill each other, or both. Want to join us? I know how much you like to play Dr. Eric.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, you want me to shut up, I will. Here.  
  
He takes out Vaughn's burger and fries and sets it down roughly on the coffee table. Vaughn sighs and sits back down.  
  
VAUGHN  
Damn it, Eric. I'm sorry. I appreciate what you're trying to do. And you're right. I do need to talk to her. I will talk to her. But tonight, I just want to forget about this for a while.   
  
WEISS  
Hey, why do you think I got you In N Out? There's nothing that doesn't look better after and a Double Double Animal Style, fries, and a vanilla shake.   
  
VAUGHN  
Words of wisdom from Dr. Eric.  
  
WEISS  
Will you stop calling me that? I'm just a friend trying to help.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, come on. Admit it, you desperately want your own daytime talk show.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, well only cause chicks dig a guy with a TV show. No matter what he looks like.   
  
VAUGHN  
What are you talking about? You're... cute.  
  
Vaughn doesn't say that with much conviction. Weiss rolls his eyes.  
  
WEISS  
Exactly. Translation: I'm the guy girls want to talk to instead of sleep with. Just call me Ducky.  
  
VAUGHN  
Whatever turns you on.   
  
Weiss picks up the remote control and turns on the TV.  
  
WEISS  
Just eat your Double Double and shut up, alright?   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S KITCHEN - EARLY EVENING  
  
Sydney hangs up the phone and sighs before turning to look at her dad who's preparing their plates.   
  
JACK  
Was that Vaughn?  
  
SYDNEY  
Yep.   
  
JACK  
I thought I saw his car out front.   
  
SYDNEY  
You did? And you didn't tell me?  
  
JACK  
I thought you would have noticed. Besides I assumed he was in Virginia.   
  
SYDNEY  
No. He and Lauren are getting a divorce. They decided last night after dinner.   
  
Jack just nods.   
  
JACK  
I see.   
  
SYDNEY  
I should have never invited them.  
  
JACK  
They didn't have to accept.  
  
That comment has no affect. Jack stops what he's doing and moves over to put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
JACK  
Don't blame yourself. You do that far too often. Michael Vaughn's choices are not your responsibility.  
  
Syd nods and looks up at him.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. And I know how you feel about him, about what happened after I died. He wanted to help, Dad. Really he did. He just couldn't.  
  
JACK  
I honestly understand that. But the fact remains that when it comes to Vaughn my only concern is how he affects you.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, Vaughn is... an inseparable part of my life, practically everything he does affects me.   
  
JACK  
That's why I'm concerned. (beat) Does he feel the same way about you?  
  
SYDNEY  
I think so. He used to.  
  
JACK  
You need to be certain about how he feels [I]now[/I].   
  
SYDNEY  
I know. But that means I have to talk to him. And that's not as easy as it used to be.   
  
JACK  
Sydney, dwelling in the past does nothing for your future. You can do this. You have to. And remember, whatever you and he decide, you will always be an inseparable part of [I]my[/I] life.  
  
Syd leans in to hug her father.   
  
SYDNEY  
Thanks, Dad.  
  
She pulls away and he looks at her to make sure she's okay. She seems to be, at least for now.  
  
JACK  
Come on. Let's eat.   
  
CUT TO: 


	6. Chapter 6

INT. WEISS' LIVING ROOM - LATER  
  
All that's left of dinner is a few scattered greasy wrappers and a couple of empty cups. Vaughn and Weiss are watching TV. Out of nowhere Vaughn says:  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm gonna call her.   
  
Weiss looks at him.   
  
WEISS  
You sure about that?  
  
Vaughn looks at Weiss.  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you sure you want to ask me if I'm sure?  
  
WEISS  
Right. You want some privacy?  
  
VAUGHN  
Like you're not going to make me tell you later.   
  
WEISS  
Then in the interest of efficiency I'll stay.   
  
Vaughn just holds out his hand.  
  
VAUGHN  
Phone.   
  
Weiss matches his serious tone and hands him the phone.  
  
WEISS  
Scalpel.   
  
Vaughn looks annoyed.  
  
WEISS  
Sorry. It's just when you get all 'Ohhh, serious' on me I can't help it.   
  
Vaughn shakes his head and goes to dial Syd's number.   
  
WEISS  
Wait.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
WEISS  
Don't you want to think about what you're going to say?  
  
VAUGHN  
What do you think I've been doing all night?  
  
WEISS  
Oh. Carry on then.   
  
VAUGHN  
(sarcastic) Thank you.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S LIVING ROOM - ALSO LATER  
  
Her and her dad are sitting on the couch watching TV with empty plates on the table in front of them.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm gonna call him.  
  
Jack looks over at her.  
  
JACK  
Would you prefer if I left?  
  
SYDNEY  
No. We can't do this over the phone. (beat) I know, I'll ask him out to breakfast.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rings. Syd looks at it and then back at her dad. He nods. She takes a deep breath, and answers the phone.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hi.  
  
At this point we cut between the two of them during the conversation.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hi.   
  
Weiss is next to him giving him the thumbs up. Vaughn rolls his eyes and starts to talk. She does too.  
  
BOTH  
Look...  
  
VAUGHN  
Um. Go ahead.  
  
SYDNEY  
No, you go.   
  
VAUGHN  
Okay. Well, it's just that I think we need to, well...  
  
SYDNEY  
Talk? Me too.   
  
VAUGHN  
We could do it over breakfast tomorrow.  
  
Syd's surprised by this and looks at her dad.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's just what I was thinking.   
  
VAUGHN  
Fantastic Café?   
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, I love their chorizo.   
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I remember.   
  
Syd nods. Right.  
  
SYDNEY  
So 8:30?   
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, I'll pick you up.   
  
He stops and realizes what he just said. She lives all of 30 feet from where he's currently sitting. She just smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Sounds great.  
  
VAUGHN  
Good. Okay. Um... I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
SYDNEY  
Right.   
  
VAUGHN  
Right.   
  
They both look at the phone uncertainly and just hang up.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S LIVING ROOM  
  
She sits down and shakes her head.   
  
SYDNEY  
God, we can't even arrange to have breakfast together. How the hell are we supposed to do this?  
  
Jack just rubs her back and puts his arm around her.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. WEISS' LIVING ROOM  
  
Vaughn puts the phone on the coffee table looking just as dejected as Syd. Weiss looks at him.  
  
WEISS  
You want me to go out for another Double Double?  
  
CUT TO: 


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. SYDNEY'S PLACE - MORNING  
  
Vaughn is standing at her door. He's dressed in jeans and a black slim fitting sweater with just the hint of a white shirt sticking out of the top. Think CIA Plane outfit. He hesitates then nods to himself and knocks on the door. Sydney answers wearing jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt. The top layer of her hair is pulled back while the bottom hangs freely. It's a simple look she's worn thousands of times but Vaughn is still taken aback by how gorgeous she is. She smiles shyly and tucks a non-existent strand of hair behind her ear cause she thinks he looks pretty damn good too. He looks down and then up and returns her shy smile. They smile at each other until the awkwardness starts to creep in. She's the first to speak.  
  
SYDNEY  
Morning.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mor-  
  
His voice comes out in a croak and he has to clear his throat.   
  
VAUGHN  
Morning.   
  
She smiles at that. He looks down again swallows hard before looking at her.   
  
VAUGHN  
Um... You ready to go?  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah. Let me just get my purse.   
  
She grabs her purse and locks the door. When she turns back around to him he steps aside and motions for her to go first. She grins at that. As she walks past him he starts to put his hand on the small of her back but then stops himself and puts it in his pocket to get the keys to the car. He opens the door for her and then moves around to get in on the other side. She looks at him as he sits down and when he notices he gives her another shy smile. She returns it and quickly looks out the window. He starts to drive. Fantastic Café isn't far but the entire ride is spent with the two of them stealing glances at each other. They're a regular pair of teenagers.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. FANTASTIC CAFÉ  
  
Vaughn and Syd walk into a local café made up almost entirely of booths with a counter to order from in the front. During breakfast they have waitresses and one of them notices the nervous couple standing at the door. She's a typical old school waitress with a bun and a pencil stuck in it. She looks like a Ruby, which is good cause that's her name.  
  
RUBY  
Go ahead and find a seat. I'll be right with you.  
  
Vaughn and Syd take one toward the back by a window. They sit on opposite sides of the booth and pick up the menus sitting next to the salt and pepper. They exchange a few more furtive glances until Vaughn finally speaks.  
  
VAUGHN  
Um... so what are you gonna get?  
  
SYDNEY  
I think I'll try the chorizo and eggs. (beat) I mean I've had them before so I wouldn't really be trying them I'll just be having them again. (beat) So, yeah, that's what I'm getting. You?  
  
She hides behind her menu. Vaughn looks over his menu at her and smiles. She's cute when she's nervous. Plus he's starting to sweat profusely and is happy to see she's just as wound up about this as he is.  
  
VAUGHN  
I think I'll have that too.   
  
SYDNEY  
It's good. But you knew that cause you've had it before.   
  
She sighs and curses silently. Thankfully Ruby comes over and saves the two of them from further embarrassment, at least for the moment.  
  
RUBY  
Can I start y'all off with something to drink?   
  
SYDNEY  
Coffee, please.  
  
VAUGHN  
Me too.   
  
RUBY  
Are you ready to order or do you need more time?  
  
Vaughn and Syd look at each other for confirmation even though they just talked about what they were having. Vaughn realizes this and speaks up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Uh, yeah, we'll both have the number 7.   
  
RUBY  
Chorizo and eggs. Good choice. Corn or flour?   
  
VAUGHN  
Flour.  
  
SYDNEY  
Flour.  
  
RUBY  
Alright. I'll get your coffee and put in your order.   
  
VAUGHN  
Thanks.   
  
Ruby leaves them alone with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. Poor kids. Meanwhile Vaughn and Syd are back to looking out the window punctuated with glances at each other. Ruby brings them their mugs and fills them up. Syd reaches for the sugar and cream while Vaughn just puts his hands around his mug cause he doesn't know what else to do with them. He likes his coffee black anyway. Syd is stirring in the sugar and cream when Vaughn takes his first sip. Her eyes are drawn to his left hand.  
  
SYDNEY  
You took off your ring?  
  
Vaughn looks at his left hand and then down into his cup.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh. Yeah.   
  
SYDNEY  
You're really going to do it, aren't you?  
  
VAUGHN  
You thought I wouldn't?  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know. I thought maybe when she came back you'd try to work things out.   
  
VAUGHN  
I did think about that but the truth is sometimes it just gets too hard and it's not worth the effort anymore.  
  
Syd looks down. Her voice is soft and reticent.  
  
SYDNEY  
Is that what's going to happen to us?  
  
Vaughn looks up in surprise.  
  
VAUGHN  
I hope not. (beat) Syd, we have out issues but it's not like we were together long enough to try and work any of them out.   
  
SYDNEY  
I know. When we got together I was just so happy to be able to look at you and be with you without worrying about getting caught that I wanted to enjoy it for as long as I could. And things seemed to be going pretty well.  
  
VAUGHN  
I felt the same way. Why mess with a good thing, right?   
  
SYDNEY  
Well, we did deal with some issues. There was your investigation into my mom and then what happened with Dixon.   
  
VAUGHN  
That's true. But there was still so many things left unresolved between us.  
  
SYDNEY  
Let's deal with them then.  
  
VAUGHN  
All of them? Right now?   
  
SYDNEY  
Well, not all of them, we'd be here til Christmas if we tried to do that. But we should at least talk about some of the bigger problems we have so we can figure out what we want to do.  
  
VAUGHN  
You've been talking to Weiss, haven't you?  
  
SYDNEY  
My dad.   
  
VAUGHN  
(under his breath) Oh, great. (beat) Okay, well, actually there is one thing I wanted to tell you. I won't tell you that the divorce has nothing to do with you cause that's not entirely true but I can say with absolute certainty that it's not your fault.  
  
SYDNEY  
Why does everyone keep telling me that?  
  
VAUGHN  
You do have tendency to blame yourself for things you have no control over.   
  
SYDNEY  
But if I hadn't come back you'd still be married.  
  
VAUGHN  
And how much control did you have over that? Besides I don't know if we would still be together. Our relationship progressed pretty fast and things weren't always easy, even before you came back. Like for instance she was always telling me that I was too emotionally closed off.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, she's right about that.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey, you know, after my dad died my mom had enough to worry about without her son coming to her with every little problem. So I got used to taking care of myself.  
  
SYDNEY  
Do you think it was any different for me? When my mom left I was on my own, too. Sure, I had a nanny but for the most part I had no one to rely on but myself. At least your mom was available to talk. My dad wasn't even an option.   
  
VAUGHN  
I know. And we did talk. But sometimes it's just easier not to.   
  
SYDNEY  
Is that why you never told me about Alice?  
  
Vaughn sighs. Here we go.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd, you were deep undercover and I was your handler. My job was to support you in every way possible not to dump all my relationship problems on you.   
  
SYDNEY  
At that point you were more than just my handler and you knew it.  
  
VAUGHN  
Did I? After Noah I wasn't sure?  
  
SYDNEY  
You started dating Alice again cause of Noah?  
  
VAUGHN  
At the time it was becoming abundantly clear that you and I didn't have a chance in hell. Who knew when we were going to bring down SD-6? Even then how did I know that you even wanted a relationship with me? I wanted to wait but after you shut me out with Noah...  
  
He's been speaking faster and getting more and more agitated so he stops to take a deep breath. He begins again, much calmer.  
  
VAUGHN  
So when I saw Alice again and she asked me out I said yes. And I have to admit that it was nice to be able to go out on a normal date where I didn't have to worry about the ramifications to national security. Even if I wasn't with the woman I truly wanted.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, Noah was... When I first joined SD-6 he was there for me and it hurt like hell when he left. Then when he came back everything was so crazy with my mom and that damn prophecy... Being with him was... easy, comfortable, a reminder of simpler times.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's kind of how I felt with Alice.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
SYDNEY  
Are we the poster couple for emotional dysfunction or what? 


	8. Chapter 8

INT. FANTASTIC CAFÉ - CONTINUED  
  
They just sit there for a second taking in all that's just been said. Ruby notices the lull and brings them their orders.  
  
RUBY  
You need anything else?   
  
VAUGHN  
No, we're okay. Thanks.  
  
Syd's quietly watches her leave and then looks down at her plate.   
  
SYDNEY  
I really screwed up your life, didn't I?  
  
He looks up in surprise and then seeing the grave look on her face he tries to lighten the mood.  
  
VAUGHN  
You say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
She gives him a look.  
  
SYDNEY  
Come on, Vaughn. I'm being serious.  
  
VAUGHN  
So am I. Syd, my parents had an amazing relationship and all I've ever wanted was to find someone to share that kind of love and trust with. I always imagined that it would happen in a normal meet-fall in love-get married-have kids scenario. But then I met you. And the love and trust were undoubtedly there but nothing was ever normal. Not even close. And, yes, it was hard. But... Well, two out of three ain't bad. And I couldn't ignore the way I felt about you. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way.  
  
SYDNEY  
What? You didn't think I cared about you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, I didn't know if what I felt happening between us was just because of all the pressure we were under or if you really felt something for me, something beyond just friendship and camaraderie. It wasn't until you essentially killed Sloane to save my life that I finally knew.  
  
SYDNEY  
All that time and you had no idea how I felt about you?  
  
VAUGHN  
I knew you cared about me. I just wasn't sure how much.  
  
SYDNEY  
You want to know when I fell in love with you? I can remember the exact moment. I was sitting in Union Station feeling completely lost and alone when all of a sudden I hear your voice, your quiet, firm, reassuring voice. You'd always been there for me, breaking into SD-6, the Vatican, helping me escape, but when you told me about your dad... I knew how much he meant to you and the thought of you doing something he probably wouldn't have approved of to help me... And then when I thought I'd lost you in Taipei. God, I was so relieved when I finally found you again. I almost kissed you.  
  
VAUGHN  
I remember. I wanted you to.  
  
SYDNEY  
Really?  
  
He smiles sheepishly.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, well, I pretty much always want to kiss you. It's like a reflex. (beat) Anyway, I don't know if I can pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with you. It was more like a slow realization that you were this huge part of my life and I was willing to do anything for you. I'd never felt that way before. To be honest it scared me a little.  
  
SYDNEY  
Me too. I was so used to being on my own, not having to worry about anyone else. Even with Danny, because I couldn't tell him about work, there was always a part of me that I kept to myself. But with you... You saw everything.  
  
VAUGHN  
When you let me.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. But it's like I told you after what happened with Dixon. I'm not used to being this close to someone, having someone this involved in my life. That's why I'd always get so angry when you'd try to protect me. I thought I could take care of everything myself. Plus there's all the stuff between me and my dad and how I always felt like he was trying to control me.  
  
VAUGHN  
You thought I was trying to control you? Syd, I was just trying to help. Do you know how many times I had to sit back and watch you go through all these terrifyingly dangerous situations knowing I couldn't do a damn thing about it? Do you know how hard that was? So when I had the chance to help I took it.  
  
SYDNEY  
I realize that now. I knew it then too but in case you hadn't noticed I'm a bit stubborn and independent.   
  
His expression is one of mock surprise.  
  
VAUGHN  
You? Never!   
  
She smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hard to believe, I know. (beat) Seriously though, I did appreciate what you were doing, even if I was completely unable to show it. Vaughn, knowing that you were there, that I could talk to you whenever I needed to, it helped me so much. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept me going.  
  
He looks at her, wanting to believe.  
  
VAUGHN  
Really?  
  
She's sad that he ever doubted that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah. I only wished you would let me do the same for you. Like with my mom. You would never talk to me about her.  
  
He looks away at the mention of her mom, his expression tight and closed.  
  
VAUGHN  
What was there to talk about?  
  
SYDNEY  
How can you ask that?  
  
VAUGHN  
Look, for almost as long as I can remember I've wanted only one thing, to bring my father's murderer to justice. I didn't care who they were or why they did it. I was going to make them pay for what they'd done to my family. Then when I found out that the person responsible might be your dad and suddenly it turns out to be your mom... I realized that to get what I wanted I had to hurt you. I didn't know what to do. And you already had enough to deal with...  
  
SYDNEY  
So you shut me out and didn't even tell me about your investigation?   
  
VAUGHN  
Partly. And part of it was that I knew how sensitive you were about her, the way you'd respond whenever your dad tried to warn you. I knew that the only way you'd listen to me was if I had solid evidence to show you.  
  
SYDNEY  
Was I really that bad?  
  
VAUGHN  
She's your mom. How well were you supposed to handle it?  
  
SYDNEY  
Still, I'm sorry.  
  
He looks down and pushes his food around his plate.   
  
VAUGHN  
It's okay.  
  
SYDNEY  
No, it's not. Vaughn.  
  
He looks up.  
  
SYDNEY  
I want you to tell me how you feel. You're not my handler anymore. You don't have to protect me, especially from yourself.  
  
VAUGHN  
But I like being there for you. I like protecting you.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know you do. And I appreciate it, even if I do a crappy job of showing it. I just want to be there like that for you too. If this is going to work you have to let me in.  
  
VAUGHN  
But what is this? What are we now?  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know. What do you want us to be?  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, we're obviously not very good at being [I]just[/I] friends.   
  
SYDNEY  
I don't think we'd be good at being [I]just[/] anything. There's nothing simple or normal about us.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, well, normal is highly overrated.  
  
SYDNEY  
I thought you wanted normal.  
  
VAUGHN  
So did I.   
  
He hesitates for a moment before he reaches out and takes her hand.  
  
VAUGHN  
But I want you more.   
  
He has that look in his eyes, the one that's so intense and makes his eyes look so green that she has to look away. She tries to pull her hand away but he won't let go. Finally she looks up.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, I do nothing but complicate your life. And it's only going to get worse. The more I find out about the last two years the more frightened I become. I was a horrible person...  
  
VAUGHN  
No. Syd, I know you and you are not a horrible person. You're not your mother.   
  
She looks up at that, surprised that he knew she was afraid of that very thing.   
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know what happened but there is an explanation and we will find it.   
  
SYDNEY  
But aren't you worried about what we'll find?  
  
VAUGHN  
The only thing I'm worried about is losing you again.  
  
He's absently rubbing his thumb across her knuckles and she looks down at their hands.  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't want to lose you either.  
  
He tugs lightly at her hand and she looks up.  
  
VAUGHN  
I told you, I'll hold on if you will.  
  
SYDNEY  
I just wish it wasn't so hard.  
  
VAUGHN  
So do I. But I know what it's like to live without you. And that's not hard... it's [I]impossible[/I].   
  
She has to look away again.  
  
SYDNEY  
So this doesn't scare you? Given our jobs one or both of us could get hurt or killed at any time.  
  
He gets this haunted look and we know he's thinking about when he lost her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Believe me. I know. (beat) And it does scare me. It scares me to the point where I'm not sure if I can do this, get close to you again knowing I could lose you.  
  
SYDNEY  
So are you saying you don't want to get back together?  
  
He looks down at their hands.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. Well...  
  
He looks up.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm tired of making decisions based on fear. And I want to try this, us, again. But I also think I need some time. Not a lot of time, not forever, just, you know... I think we should at least wait until my divorce is final.  
  
She looks down a little disappointed.   
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, that's probably a good idea.  
  
He shakes his head. And lets go of her hand to reach up and caress her on the cheek.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd.   
  
She looks at him.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm not giving up on us. I still want nothing more than to be with you. Hell, part of me wants to lean across this table and kiss you right now.   
  
He lets his hand drop back to hers. She doesn't even noticed cause she's still too busy processing what he just said.   
  
SYDNEY  
You do?  
  
He swallows hard, nods, and unconsciously licks his lips.  
  
VAUGHN  
I told you. It's practically a reflex.  
  
She starts to lean in a little and so does he. He keeps looking down at her lips and then up into her eyes. He says his next words with little conviction.  
  
VAUGHN  
But, right now is probably not the time.  
  
She nods absently watching his mouth form around the words but not really hearing him. They both want this but then they look into each other's eyes and stop. Syd shakes her head.  
  
SYDNEY  
No. You're right. We shouldn't rush into this.   
  
They both lean back into their seats and sigh.   
  
VAUGHN  
Do I have to be right?   
  
She nods.   
  
SYDNEY  
As much as I hate to admit it...  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah. (beat) But we really need to take this slow. We never got to before and we should look at this as a second chance.   
  
He gives her a huge smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Maybe this time I could take you out on a real first date, the kind where we don't get shot at.  
  
She smiles right back at him with full on dimples. There's a playful sarcastic tone in her voice.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, Vaughn, how romantic.   
  
He plays it totally smooth.  
  
VAUGHN  
I thought so.   
  
She laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Alright then. It's a date. After...  
  
VAUGHN  
Right.   
  
They look down at their food.  
  
SYDNEY  
I am so hungry I don't even care that this stuff is probably frozen solid by now.  
  
Vaughn gets a wicked grin and raises an eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
We could always reheat.   
  
She laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't think that falls under the definition of 'taking it slow.'  
  
His voice drops an octave.  
  
VAUGHN  
The way I do it does.  
  
She's shocked and is about to make a reply when their pagers go off. They look down and it's the same message: 47911. They look up at each other. So much for breakfast.  
  
CUT TO: 


	9. Chapter 9

INT. VAUGHN'S CAR - MORNING  
  
Vaughn and Sydney are speeding down the street toward the Ops Center. Sydney is on the phone. We can hear her dad on the other end.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, what's going on?  
  
JACK  
We've got a lead on a Covenant operation.   
  
SYDNEY  
We're on our way.  
  
JACK  
Vaughn's with you?  
  
Syd looks over at Vaughn.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah.  
  
Vaughn looks over at her wondering what they're talking about. He looks a little nervous that Jack Bristow is talking about him but that's just a natural reaction.  
  
JACK  
I see. So how did it go this morning?  
  
Syd looks over at Vaughn again. Now he's really nervous.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good. (beat) But we didn't get a chance to eat so if you could have some bagels or muffins or whatever...  
  
JACK  
I'll make certain there's something for you to eat.   
  
SYDNEY  
Thanks. We'll be there in 10 minutes.  
  
She hangs up. Vaughn looks at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
What's going on?  
  
SYDNEY  
New intel on a Covenant op.  
  
VAUGHN  
Don't they know that it's Thanksgiving?  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. They probably heard we were going out to breakfast and did this just to spite us.  
  
VAUGHN  
Bastards.   
  
They both smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
I guess this means I still owe you breakfast.  
  
SYDNEY  
And that nice romantic first date you promised me.  
  
He grins at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Maybe we could combine the two.  
  
She looks at him. He makes a face that says "You can't blame a guy for trying" and shrugs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Right.   
  
SYDNEY  
This was your idea remember?  
  
VAUGHN  
You agreed to it.  
  
SYDNEY  
But you suggested it.  
  
VAUGHN  
Don't remind me. I regret it already.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's better this way.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's what I keep telling myself.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. OPS CENTER CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Dixon, Jack, Weiss and Marshall are already seated when Sydney and Vaughn walk in and join them. Weiss looks at Vaughn as if to say, "Well?" Vaughn just nods. Jack looks at Syd to gage her mood and she just smiles at him. He nods. Dixon stands up.  
  
DIXON  
Good. Now that we're all here let's get started. I know all of you would rather be somewhere else, so would I, but apparently the Covenant has no regard for holiday weekends. As far as I'm concerned that gives us one more reason to stop them. Another is currently in Paris. Jack?  
  
JACK  
It's a pool hall called The Poodle in the Spanish Quarter and it serves as a meeting place for Covenant operatives. We've had an agent staking out the location for several months and he just reported that not only is the Covenant planning to break into a French military facility but that the schematics and the security key cards they need to do so are stored in the owner's safe.   
  
WEISS  
The bad news is that the owner's office is upstairs and there is only one heavily guarded point of entry. Seriously, you can't even go through the air conditioning ducts to get to this place. But we're in luck because the owner likes to entertain some of the better players up there.   
  
Sydney rolls her eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Let me guess, I get the owner to invite me up, take him out, and break into the safe.  
  
DIXON  
Not quite. First off all we want to catch the Covenant in the act so you will only be exchanging the documents and cards for ones that will lead them into a trap. And second of all, you're not exactly the owner's type, so you won't be the primary agent. Vaughn will.   
  
Sydney and Vaughn look at each other in surprise. Vaughn starts to sweat.  
  
VAUGHN  
Me? Oh God, don't tell me it's a gay pool hall.  
  
JACK  
Would that be a problem, Mr. Vaughn?  
  
Vaughn starts squirming under Jack's unwavering gaze. He swallows hard.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well...  
  
Dixon looks at Jack and shakes his head. Jack is a cruel man.  
  
DIXON  
No. It's not a gay pool hall. The owner is a woman.   
  
He hits a button and a picture of an older middle-aged woman pops up on their screens. She somehow manages to be regal yet sultry and while she could be as young as 40 she could also be as old as 60. Her eyes are intense and hungry.  
  
DIXON  
Her name is Erica Gagne, a former French intelligence officer with a predilection for young hustlers.  
  
Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Just my luck. What's the op tech?  
  
Dixon nods to Marshall.  
  
MARSHALL  
Well, as you already know, I was quite the card shark in high school but I am a man of many talents and I did spend a significant amount of my college years playing pool at the student union. Really, all pool requires is a little geometry and some basic physics, which is good for me cause that makes it one of the few sports I can play without getting hurt. Although the balls are pretty heavy and the cues could be used as weapons. Um, did any of you see Rush Hour 2? I know, not as good as the first one and his Hong Kong stuff is sooo much better, but Jackie Chan had this fight in a pool hall...  
  
Marshall's been getting into this even doing some rather lame kung fu moves. Dixon and Jack are glaring at him.  
  
MARSHALL  
Right. Anyway if there's one thing I learned playing pool is that a hustler is only as good as his cue. And that, Mr. Vaughn, is why you will be using this bad boy.  
  
Marshall brings a cue case up from next to his seat and opens it with a flourish.  
  
MARSHALL  
Top of the line, perfectly balanced, and it should be just the right length for your height. And as you can see the case is just as swanky. Made of fine Corinthian leather with a plush felt lining it even has a special compartment for the fake documents and key cards.   
  
Everyone nods. Vaughn looks at it then back at Dixon and Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
But won't she get suspicious after I knock her out and leave? And how am I supposed to get out of there?  
  
DIXON  
That is where Sydney, Weiss, and Jack come in.   
  
He looks at Jack.  
  
JACK  
Several months ago local police tracked a petty thief to the hall. Madame Gagne was more than happy to allow them to come in and arrest the man in order to escape any unwanted attention. When you (he looks at Vaughn) get into the office you'll signal Weiss, Sydney, and I and we'll come in posing as local law enforcement looking for a small time drug dealer that just happens to fit your description. That's when you'll knock Gagne out and make the switch. You'll have to do it quickly but this way she'll attribute her unconsciousness to your attempt to flee and not to a theft.   
  
VAUGHN  
And then I'll run downstairs, you'll catch me, and escort me out of there. But won't office surveillance give me away?  
  
JACK  
There isn't any. Because of the extreme difficulty in gaining entry to the office there's really no need. Also, Madame Gagne is a discreet woman who prefers to keep her private matter private.   
  
Vaughn blanches at that. This is going to be fun. Dixon looks around.  
  
DIXON  
Any other questions? Good. You leave right away.  
  
CUT TO: 


	10. Chapter 10

INT. CIA JET - LATER  
  
Vaughn is sitting in the middle of the plane reading up on the mission. Weiss is toward the front taking a nap. Jack and Sydney are toward the back reading some files. Jack looks up at Syd and then down again. He's obviously debating whether or not to speak. He makes a decision.  
  
JACK  
So the two of you were able to talk?  
  
He's trying to be conversational but it's Jack Bristow conversational, which means kind of but not quite.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah. We decided to try again only this time we're going to take things slow.  
  
JACK  
I see.  
  
SYDNEY  
What? We're going to wait until after the divorce.   
  
JACK  
That's probably the best course of action.  
  
SYDNEY  
You don't think we should get back together at all, do you?  
  
JACK  
What I think is irrelevant.  
  
SYDNEY  
Like hell it is.   
  
JACK  
I already told you, the only time I concern myself with Agent Vaughn is when he affects your life. If he makes you happy we don't have a problem. If he hurts you...  
  
SYDNEY  
What? You'll shoot him in the face?  
  
JACK  
I respect Vaughn for the risks he's taken for you but the fact remains that he's already let you down once. Fortunately you survived but I will not allow him to fail you a second time.   
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, you don't have to protect me.  
  
JACK  
I'm your father and while I have my deficiencies the one area in which I pride myself is my ability to keep you safe. If I am unable to do anything else I will continue to fulfill my obligation in that regard.   
  
SYDNEY  
Is that how you see it? An obligation?  
  
JACK  
Yes, I do. It is the most important assignment any father has and it is one that I am more that happy to carry out. Michael Vaughn is under no such obligation.  
  
SYDNEY  
And yet he's still here.   
  
JACK  
Which is why I've tolerated him. (beat) Sydney, it's not that I don't trust your choice to be in a relationship with him it's simply that I don't trust anyone else to do what is essentially my responsibility.   
  
SYDNEY  
Protecting me?  
  
JACK  
Exactly.   
  
SYDNEY  
I guess I understand. And I do appreciate everything that you've done for me. But it would be nice if you could be happy for me, for us.   
  
JACK  
All I want is for you to be safe and happy. You're obviously happy with him so I'm glad that the two of you are going to attempt to continue your relationship. However I will not allow my hope that he will be there for you to prevent me from being prepared if he fails.   
  
SYDNEY  
Just try not to torture him so much. Please? For me?  
  
Jack gets this innocent look on his face but he doesn't say anything. Sydney just rolls her eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Fine. Be that way. It's not as funny as you think.  
  
He raises an eyebrow and gives her a slight grin.  
  
JACK  
Then why do you do it?   
  
Sydney gets defensive.  
  
SYDNEY  
I never...  
  
Her dad just looks at her and she crumbles with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Point taken. But I have that right.  
  
JACK  
So do I.   
  
SYDNEY  
Fine. I better go check on him. He's looking a bit nervous.  
  
JACK  
How can you tell?  
  
SYDNEY  
He's starting to sweat a little and he's got wrinkles on his forehead.  
  
JACK  
He's always like that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah, but this is worse than normal.   
  
JACK  
You better get over there then. Before he starts to puddle.   
  
Sydney laughs and walks over to sit right in front of Vaughn facing the back of the plane. She's smiling. He looks up.   
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
SYDNEY  
Nothing.  
  
She says this in that so innocent you know she's guilty kind of way. Vaughn sighs and puts down the file.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're looking forward to this, aren't you?  
  
She looks like she's going to deny it then she smiles sheepishly.  
  
SYDNEY  
Okay, maybe a little.  
  
VAUGHN  
A little? Oh please, you're obviously relishing this?  
  
SYDNEY  
And why shouldn't I? I'm the one that always has to do these "lure and tackle" ops. It'll be nice to sit back and watch the show for once.  
  
VAUGHN  
The show? You are a very cruel woman.  
  
SYDNEY  
You want cruelty? Try running and doing a roundhouse in heels and a blue rubber dress.  
  
Vaughn and all other straight men take a moment to remember the glory of the blue rubber dress. Then Vaughn gives her his most dashing smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, but you're so good at it.  
  
She rolls her eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, don't even try to butter me up. You just want to see me in yet another slinky outfit.  
  
Vaughn shrugs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Who doesn't?  
  
SYDNEY  
I don't know. Why don't we bring my father over and ask him?  
  
Vaughn starts to sweat just a little bit more. He holds up his hands in a "Stop" gesture.  
  
VAUGHN  
Alright. I get it.  
  
He glances back at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know, I've always wondered how he feels about that part of your job.  
  
Syd looks at her dad skeptically and then back at Vaughn.   
  
SYDNEY  
Well, how do you feel about it? When I've got other men gawking at me all night long?   
  
Vaughn obviously isn't please with this image.   
  
VAUGHN  
You're right. I want to kill them. Slowly. Painfully. Creatively.  
  
She laughs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Then you and my dad are probably in agreement.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's a scary thought.  
  
SYDNEY  
He doesn't hate you. He's just very protective of me.   
  
Now it's Vaughn's turn to role his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
No kidding. (beat) What about you? How do you feel about it?  
  
SYDNEY  
What? Strutting around for God and country? At first it was difficult. I was always uncomfortable. But you get used to it. And there are parts of it I like. Getting all dressed up, sneaking in and getting out just in time... You can't beat the rush.   
  
She leans forward and gets this predatory look in her eye that makes her resemble her father.  
  
SYDNEY  
And there's always my favorite part, that moment when you turn the tables on the disgusting sleazebag that's been drooling all over you. The look on those guys' faces when they realize that you're not just some poor mindless defenseless girl... Now that's poetic justice.   
  
She smiles and leans back. She's back to the sweet Sydney.  
  
SYDNEY  
Still it's nice to go home when you're all done, take a bath, and get into some comfy sweats.   
  
Vaughn looks out the window obviously uncertain. She leans forward and puts her hand on his knee to get his attention. He looks at her.  
  
SYDNEY  
You'll do fine. The key is confidence.  
  
He nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
Confidence.  
  
She sits back.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh yeah. When you walk into that room you have to own it. And you can't be afraid to work your assets, all of them. You'll be nervous at first but just focus on what you're supposed to be doing and who you're supposed to be.  
  
Vaughn looks down at the files and sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, a hot, young French hustler named Luc Laperriere.   
  
Syd chuckles.  
  
SYDNEY  
You just have to stress the similarities. You really are a good pool player. And you're half French. I also think it's safe to say that a fair number of woman would find you attractive.  
  
He smiles and raises and eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
You do?  
  
SYDNEY  
I haven't exactly taken a survey but I have it on good authority that there are woman out there that wouldn't kick you out of bed.   
  
He laughs lightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
Not what I'd call empirical evidence but it'll suffice.   
  
Syd shakes her head and looks at him skeptically.  
  
SYDNEY  
As for being young...  
  
She just stops and squints at him. He rolls his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, stop it.  
  
He gets up in disingenuous disgust. He walks past her and says over his shoulder:  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm going to see how far out we are?   
  
Behind him he hears:  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm sorry. Did you say something?  
  
He looks back to find her smiling and shamelessly checking him out. He shakes his head and walks self-consciously down the aisle. Syd turns back around quite please with herself. When she looks up her dad is looking at her with a raised eyebrow that says, "See?" She just smiles. Meanwhile Vaughn is walking past Weiss who appears asleep but if you look closely you can see him looking out from underneath his eyelids.  
  
WEISS  
Okay, when the hell did the two of you find time to sleep together?   
  
Vaughn stops and looks down at him.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?!  
  
Weiss opens his eyes and looks up at Vaughn.  
  
WEISS  
Yesterday the two of you were registering a ten on the awkward scale and now suddenly you're sending out that 'Oh, get a room already' vibe you perfected the last time you were together. What gives?  
  
Vaughn glances back at Syd.  
  
VAUGHN  
Vibe? What vibe? We just went out to breakfast.   
  
WEISS  
Yeah, but did you go out to breakfast or did you "go out to breakfast"?   
  
Vaughn groans in frustration.  
  
VAUGHN  
We sat down and decided that we were going to try this again once my divorce was final and this time we're going to take it slow.  
  
Weiss gets this incredulous look on his face.  
  
WEISS  
You two are going to take it slow?   
  
VAUGHN  
Yes.  
  
WEISS  
This I gotta see.  
  
VAUGHN  
What does that mean?  
  
Weiss settles back into his seat and closes his eyes again.  
  
WEISS  
Nothing. Nevermind.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. What?  
  
WEISS  
Nothing. Forget I said anything.  
  
Vaughn gives up.  
  
VAUGHN  
Fine. That's my usual policy anyway.  
  
WEISS  
Very funny.  
  
VAUGHN  
I thought so.  
  
WEISS  
You would.  
  
Vaughn starts walking toward the front again. He tosses back:  
  
VAUGHN  
You know you're laughing on the inside.  
  
From behind him Weiss adds:  
  
WEISS  
I'm sorry. Did you say something?  
  
Weiss obviously wasn't sleeping during Vaughn's conversation with Syd. Vaughn glares in his direction one last time and then walks up to the cabin.  
  
CUT TO: 


	11. Chapter 11

INT. HOTEL JEANNE D'ARC - EARLY EVENING  
  
Sydney is sitting on the bed in a small hotel room. It's sparse but clean and cozy. She's already wearing the trademark blue uniform of the Paris police force. (Sark wore one when he and Syd went on their mission in Paris.) All she's missing is the hat. She yells toward the bathroom:  
  
SYDNEY  
Come on, Vaughn, even I don't take this long to get ready.  
  
We hear him on the other side of the door.  
  
VAUGHN  
That doesn't mean anything. You're like the Mary Poppins of quick changing spies. All you have to do is spin around and the old outfit flies off while the new one is sucked on.  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
You only wish that were true.  
  
VAUGHN  
Did we really have to dye my hair?  
  
SYDNEY  
We didn't dye it. We just frosted the tips.  
  
VAUGHN  
Same difference. (beat) And since when do I have to get all dressed up to go on a mission? I've never had to do it before.  
  
SYDNEY  
And look how many times you've been made.   
  
VAUGHN  
Alright. I'll give you that one.   
  
We hear a zipper unzip. No, not like that!  
  
VAUGHN  
Aw, hell no. I thought this wasn't supposed to be a gay pool hall.  
  
SYDNEY  
What are you talking about?  
  
VAUGHN  
I am (grunt) going to (grunt) kill your father.   
  
He grunts one last time for emphasis.   
  
SYDNEY  
Why?  
  
VAUGHN  
I knew I didn't like the look on his face when he handed me this stupid garment bag.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, what the hell... Oh my.  
  
He's finally stepped out of the bathroom. His hair is particularly spiked and the tips are lightly frosted. He's shaved his stubble to form a goatee. He's barefoot and he has on a tight but not skintight long-sleeved collared button-up black shirt. But the source of his complaints is the pair of leather pants he's wearing. They're also not skintight but they're tight enough. Syd raises an eyebrow and covers her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughter. He sighs and fidgets a bit.  
  
VAUGHN  
See what I mean.  
  
She recovers slightly.  
  
SYDNEY  
I like the goatee.  
  
Vaughn rolls his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd...  
  
She's still barely holding on.  
  
SYDNEY  
And the hair looks good.  
  
He puts his hands on his hips. That's it. With that one gesture she's laughing.   
  
VAUGHN  
I'm so glad my pain amuses you.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh please, they're just leather pants, you big baby. I've worn them dozens of times on missions. They're like new jeans you just have to break them in.  
  
Vaughn starts walking around. He's still fidgeting.  
  
VAUGHN  
They are nothing like jeans. Jeans are comfortable and they breathe nicely. But these... My legs are already sweating and I think I'm starting to chafe.  
  
SYDNEY  
Are you wearing underwear cause sometimes it's better...  
  
He gives her a look.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm just trying to help. (beat) What about if you do some stretches? That always helps me.  
  
VAUGHN  
Fine.   
  
He awkwardly gets down on the floor and starts stretching like a hockey player. Syd's watching him and she gets an idea.  
  
SYDNEY  
Maybe that's the best way to look at this.  
  
Vaughn looks up at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
What?  
  
SYDNEY  
You played on hockey teams for years, right? Did you ever get nervous before a game?  
  
VAUGHN  
Always.  
  
SYDNEY  
How did you cope?  
  
VAUGHN  
You mean other than throwing up?  
  
SYDNEY  
You threw up?  
  
VAUGHN  
I didn't do it every game but when things would get really bad that always helped.   
  
SYDNEY  
Anything else?  
  
VAUGHN  
I had a coach that would play this song to get us loosened up.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yeah? Which one?  
  
VAUGHN  
It's called "Rock and Roll Part 2" by Gary Glitter. They play it all the time at the Kings' games. It's the one where you just keep yelling 'Hey!'  
  
SYDNEY  
I like that song. Use it.   
  
VAUGHN  
I'll try. (beat) What about you? Do you have any pre-game rituals?  
  
SYDNEY  
I use music too. I like to pick a song that seems to work for whatever role I'm playing and strut in to the beat.  
  
VAUGHN  
So that's where the strutting comes from.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I don't usually strut so that helps me focus. (beat) Are the pants feeling better?  
  
He stops stretching and starts walking around with a little less fidgeting.  
  
VAUGHN  
A little. I'm still sweating though.  
  
SYDNEY  
Just don't take them off then. You'll never get them back on.  
  
He raises an eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
Then you better make sure you get me out of there before Madame Gagne has her way with me or else you'll be escorting one agent sans pants back to the van.  
  
Syd gets serious.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, don't worry. I'll be there right on schedule.   
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Jealous, Miss Bristow?  
  
She gives him a look.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh, just shut up, Pool Boy.  
  
Vaughn starts to laugh and then stops when he realizes what she just called him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Pool Boy? Don't tell me...  
  
She smiles wickedly.  
  
SYDNEY  
Oh yeah.   
  
VAUGHN  
I knew your father hated me. I just never knew how much until today.  
  
SYDNEY  
I told you he doesn't hate you. Actually you should be grateful that he's paying attention to you at all. I'd be more concerned if he were completely ignoring you.   
  
VAUGHN  
Somehow that thought is of little comfort.  
  
He's still fidgeting.  
  
SYDNEY  
Look, you can't fidget like that once you go in there.  
  
He keeps doing it.  
  
VAUGHN  
I can't help it. They're uncomfortable.  
  
SYDNEY  
To you, yes. But Luc likes to wear them because he thinks they make him look good. So stop fighting it and just relax. Let the clothes work for you. Let them guide your movements and keep you in character.  
  
Vaughn is still fidgeting a little.  
  
VAUGHN  
Ohhh, words of wisdom from Zen and the Art of Disguise by Sydney Bristow.  
  
Syd looks at him and she can tell that it's more than just the pants. He's protesting a bit too much.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, stop it.   
  
Her tone halts his constant movements and he looks at her.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's okay to be nervous. I still get butterflies before I go in. It's part of the fun. You don't have to hide it with me. In fact it's better that you don't. If you try to suppress it, it'll only get away from you and trip you up. You have to learn to work through it.  
  
He's obviously frustrated and starts moving around again.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's what I'm trying to do with my apparently lame attempts at humor.  
  
SYDNEY  
No, what you're doing is avoiding the issue. I thought you promised me that you weren't going to shut me out anymore.  
  
He stops and looks at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
I did.  
  
SYDNEY  
And?  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd, I've seen you do this a hundred times and you always make it look easy.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's because I've been doing it for over a decade.   
  
VAUGHN  
Exactly. I don't have that kind of experience.  
  
SYDNEY  
You make it sound like you've never gone undercover before.  
  
VAUGHN  
Not this deep I haven't. And I've never been the point guy on an op like this.  
  
SYDNEY  
But you've been on them with me.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's the problem. You were always there. This time...  
  
SYDNEY  
I'll still be there. So will Weiss and my dad.  
  
She walks over and opens the case sitting on the bed. She takes out a small silver pinky ring with a raised cross on it.  
  
SYDNEY  
Here. The ring is an omni-directional mike that will allow us to hear everything.   
  
She hands it to him and he puts it on. Then she takes out a glasses case and opens it to reveal a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.   
  
SYDNEY  
These are a camera so we'll be able to keep an eye on you.  
  
Vaughn turns the glasses over in his hands.  
  
VAUGHN  
Really? The frame looks way too thin.  
  
SYDNEY  
One of Marshall's new toys.  
  
Vaughn shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
I swear I still don't know how he's going to be the first in our age group to have kids.   
  
Sydney laughs. While he tries on the glasses she takes out one final item. It's tiny and clear.  
  
SYDNEY  
You think that was cool, check this out. It's a new transparent earpiece that practically disappears when you put it in.  
  
Vaughn slips it into his ear and turns so Syd can see if she can tell he's wearing it.   
  
SYDNEY  
Wow, Marshall wasn't kidding. I can barely see it.   
  
VAUGHN  
Miracle Ear for spies.   
  
He says the quip with only a fraction of his usual enthusiasm.   
  
SYDNEY  
I keep telling you. Just relax. You'll do fine. And if anything goes wrong we're just around the block.  
  
He looks down and plays with the ring and then adjusts the glasses. He looks at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thanks.  
  
Syd smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
How many times were you there for me when I needed you?   
  
VAUGHN  
Still, I appreciate it.   
  
He absently reaches up and rubs his neck. He's tense. Syd sighs.  
  
SYDNEY  
Come here.   
  
She kneels on the bed and motions for him to sit on the edge in front of her.  
  
SYDNEY  
We've got a few minutes so let me give you a massage to loosen you up.   
  
VAUGHN  
That's okay. I'll be fine.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, look at you. You're a wreck. You can't go in there like this. They'll make you before you've got both feet in the door.  
  
He relents and sits down. She starts working the knots out of his neck and shoulders.  
  
SYDNEY  
Now just focus on breathing in and out. In and out. In and out.   
  
She continues to repeat that phrase and his chest begins to rise and fall to the rhythm of her words. It's obviously working cause his eyes drift close and his head starts to drop.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mmmm, that feels great.  
  
His voice is low and comes out in almost a groan. Syd looks down at him. She's suddenly aware of how close she is too him. Now she's nervous.  
  
SYDNEY  
No talking. Just breathe.  
  
He starts to roll his head around as she works the kinks out.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mmmm, Syd, right there.   
  
She swallows hard.   
  
SYDNEY  
What did I say about talking?   
  
He starts to lean his head and back toward her to increase the pressure.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry. It's just I forgot how good you were with your hands, how strong they were.   
  
He's really close now and while he was speaking his head drifted back and when she looks down their faces are inches from each other. She licks her lips and he slowly opens his heavy eyelids as he smiles. Suddenly she stops and gets off the bed. He turns toward her in confusion, now completely awake. Her arms are crossed defensively. Her tone is forced.  
  
SYDNEY  
Well, I think that should be good.   
  
She's obviously bothered by what's just happened. He instantly feels bad.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd, I'm so sorry. I...  
  
SYDNEY  
No, it's okay. I shouldn't have suggested it.  
  
He just looks at her intently.  
  
VAUGHN  
Then why did you?  
  
SYDNEY  
I just thought it would help you relax and take your mind off the mission.   
  
He smiles ruefully.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, it worked.  
  
She smiles slightly.  
  
SYDNEY  
Maybe a little too well.   
  
He nods. There's a knock on the door. From the other side we hear Weiss.  
  
WEISS  
Are you two done in there? It's time to go.  
  
Vaughn looks at Syd nervously before he takes off for the bathroom. He closes the door behind him just as Syd opens it for Weiss and her dad. Weiss dressed in the same uniform that she is but Jack is dressed in a black turtleneck, slacks, and a long coat like he was in ATY. They both come in and look toward the bathroom where they can hear Vaughn throwing up. Weiss nods.  
  
WEISS  
Well, that's a good sign.   
  
Jack just looks at him.   
  
WEISS  
Old hockey tradition.  
  
Jack nods.  
  
JACK  
Yes, well he better eat something before he leaves. He's going to be expected to drink and we wouldn't want him to be inebriated after his first sip.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'll tell him. Just give us one more minute. I'll meet you out back at the van.   
  
At this point Vaughn walks out of the bathroom drying off his face with a towel. They all look at him with concern. He waves them off.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm okay. Honestly. I needed to do that.   
  
Jack just considers him for a moment. Weiss pipes in:  
  
WEISS  
We're going to the van to get into position.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll head out in about 20 minutes then.  
  
Jack and Weiss leave. They face each other. Vaughn does look a little better.  
  
SYDNEY  
My dad said you should eat some pastries. We don't want Madame Gagne to get you drunk and take advantage of you too easily.  
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Is that last part his or yours?  
  
Syd returns his smile coyly.  
  
SYDNEY  
What do you think?  
  
She steps back and looks him over. He humors her and even does a complete turn so she can see the back. She laughs lightly. Then she unbuttons one of the buttons on the top of his shirt to expose more of his chest. After that smoothes some wrinkles from the shoulders of his shirt, running her hands along them and down his arms where she adjusts the cuffs. He just watches her intently. While she's doing this she says:  
  
SYDNEY  
Remember, the keys are confidence and relaxation.   
  
Satisfied she steps back and looks at him one more time.   
  
SYDNEY  
And I'm right here if you need me.  
  
He smiles softly.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. My guardian angel.   
  
She smiles and then quickly leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good luck and be careful.  
  
VAUGHN  
You too.   
  
She smiles shyly, looks down, and tucks her hair behind her ear before she picks her cap off the bed and leaves.  
  
CUT TO: 


	12. Chapter 12

INT. THE VAN  
  
Syd comes in the back to find Jack and Weiss running through a comm check with Vaughn.  
  
WEISS  
Me escucha? Bien.   
  
Syd takes out her cell phone and hits a number on speed dial.   
  
SYDNEY  
Marshall? I need you to get something for me real quick...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JEANNE D'ARC HOTEL - VAUGHN'S ROOM  
  
Vaughn is putting on his shoes. We can hear Weiss over the headset trying to give him a pep talk. Vaughn is just shaking his head.  
  
WEISS  
Remember: Be the ball. Paint the fence. Put the biscuit in the basket. Bring the heat. Wax on wax off. Find the twine. Snatch the pebble. (beat) Use the Force.  
  
Weiss says the last line with reverence and gravity making Vaughn role his eyes as he slips into his long leather jacket. Weiss isn't helping.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE VAN  
  
Sydney is still on the phone with Marshall. Her dad is in the center of the van looking over some files and Weiss is up front with most of the equipment. She types a few things on the laptop in front of her.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thanks, Marshall.   
  
She hangs up and moves to sit next to her dad. Jack looks over at her.  
  
JACK  
Is he ready for this?  
  
SYDNEY  
Just give me some time on the comm with him before he goes in.   
  
Jack looks at Weiss.  
  
JACK  
You have it. Agent Weiss is merely annoying him.  
  
SYDNEY  
Per your orders I'm sure.  
  
JACK  
Agent Weiss rarely needs to be ordered to be annoying.  
  
Sydney smiles and moves up to the front with Weiss. There's a computer and a monitor with the feed from Vaughn's camera.  
  
SYDNEY  
Leave him alone. He's nervous enough as it is.  
  
WEISS  
I'm just giving him some time-honored advice.   
  
SYDNEY  
Use the Force? He's not blowing up the Death Star he's infiltrating a pool hall. Now if you don't mind...  
  
She gestures to indicate she wants his chair. He gets up with a grumble.  
  
WEISS  
No gratitude.   
  
She settles in and puts on the headset to talk to Vaughn.  
  
SYDNEY  
Pool Boy this is the Cabana.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JEANNE D'ARC HOTEL - VAUGHN'S ROOM  
  
Vaughn sighs.   
  
VAUGHN  
Okay, who thought up these code names?  
  
We hear Sydney over his earpiece.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'll give you one guess.  
  
VAUGHN  
Weiss? With Inspector Clouseau's approval of course?  
  
SYDNEY  
He thought it was fairly clever.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm sure. He's worried I'm not going to be able to do this, isn't he?  
  
SYDNEY  
It doesn't matter. Right now you need to focus.  
  
VAUGHN  
So you keep telling me. But the phrase, "Easier said than done" comes to mind.   
  
SYDNEY  
I know. Still, you can do this. Now you're all dressed and ready to walk out the door, right?  
  
Vaughn smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Is this really the time to be playing "What are you wearing?"   
  
SYDNEY  
Focus, Pool Boy.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sorry, Cabana. Yes, I'm ready. See.   
  
He stands up in front of the mirror so she can see him in the feed from his glasses.   
  
SYDNEY  
Good. Now close your eyes and relax your shoulders.  
  
He gets a perplexed look on his face and starts to say something.  
  
SYDNEY  
Just do it.   
  
He smiles and does it.   
  
VAUGHN  
Alright but...  
  
Then he starts to hear Gary Glitter's Rock and Roll Part 2 playing over his ear piece. He smiles and chuckles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you.   
  
He starts to loosen up his shoulders to the beat and bounces around slightly on the balls of his feet. Then he looks at the mirror, flips up the collar on his jacket, and picks up his case. He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Now I'm ready.  
  
And he's out the door.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE POODLE - A SHORT TIME LATER  
  
It's a rectangular hall with a tall open ceiling. The center is filled with pool tables and along the walls is a raised walkway with the bar. Opposite the door is a staircase leading up to a room hanging over the back end of the hall. The room has one large window looking over the entire hall but we can't see through it. The place is fairly full but not packed. Everyone is dressed up and looking good. The beginnings of Audioslave's "Show Me How to Live" start to play as we focus on the door opening. In struts Vaughn and we get a nice toe-to-head pan like they did to Jennifer in the Super Bowl ep just as Chris Cornell goes "Mmmm…" A bouncer checks his case and then Vaughn walks up to the bar and sits down just as the first chorus ends. Then the song gets softer and is only playing in the background as he orders a drink and begins to scan the crowd. He casually holds his hand over his mouth to stroke his goatee to speak into his ring.  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you getting this?   
  
We cut between him and the van through the rest of the scene.  
  
SYDNEY  
Audio and video, Pool Boy. Can you see her?  
  
Vaughn looks around and spots her. She's in the back watching a game being played at a table sitting all by itself at the far end of the hall.  
  
VAUGHN  
There she is. She seems to be only interested in that last table.   
  
Jack chimes in.  
  
JACK  
Then that's where you need to be.   
  
VAUGHN  
What? You want me to walk up to the big kid's table and just ask for next game? They'd throw me out of here so fast...  
  
Jack sighs.  
  
JACK  
Then what do you suggest?  
  
Vaughn looks around and sees a table way at the front with a small group of tough looking older guys.  
  
VAUGHN  
Looks like I'll have to work my way up.   
  
JACK  
Fine. However may I remind you that the Covenant operative could show up at any time, so work fast.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll try.   
  
Weiss jumps in.  
  
WEISS  
Do or do not. There is no try.  
  
Vaughn rolls his eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Don't listen to him. Just...  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. Focus. (beat) Well, here I go.  
  
He chugs his drink and approaches the table. Vaughn looks a little nervous. Syd and Weiss look at each other. Syd nods.  
  
SYDNEY  
He'll be fine.   
  
But the way she says it seems like she's trying to convince herself. Meanwhile back at The Poodle the obvious leader of the pack (LOP) looks up as Vaughn approaches. Vaughn nervously squeaks, [in French]:  
  
VAUGHN  
[Can I play next game?]  
  
Jack shakes his head.  
  
JACK  
Get it together, Pool Boy. You're not a child's toy so stop squeaking.   
  
LOP laughs.   
  
LOP  
[That depends, how much?]  
  
Vaughn looks through his pockets and bring out:   
  
VAUGHN  
[Uh... Twenty euros.]  
  
They laugh. That's kind of low. In the van, the rest of the team looks bleak.   
  
LOP  
[Twenty euros? Are you sure you can afford it?]  
  
Vaughn tries to look tough.  
  
VAUGHN  
[I can if you can.]  
  
That just makes them laugh harder. LOP nods and puts his twenty on the table while Vaughn overcompensates and slams his down. Syd winces.  
  
LOP  
[Since you're new, why don't you break?]  
  
Vaughn nods and attempts to wipe his sweating hands on his leather pants. Not his best idea. He takes his jacket off and drapes it on a nearby table. He breaks and the balls barely move. The team shakes their heads. LOP comes up and sinks several balls with ease. Vaughn manages to sink one before he misses an easy shot. Syd puts her face in her hand.  
  
SYDNEY  
He's never this clumsy, even when he's nervous.   
  
Weiss looks at her with dawning realization. Jack just watches the monitor.  
  
WEISS  
You're right.   
  
She looks at him and gets it too. Jack just speaks into his comm:  
  
JACK  
That's enough, Pool Boy. You can stop trying to impress my daughter with your hustling skills and start working your way toward the back.  
  
Back in the hall LOP wins the game and goes to take Vaughn's money. Vaughn weakly says:  
  
VAUGHN  
[Double or nothing?]  
  
LOP laughs and nods before he allows Vaughn to break again. He does a lot better and LOP looks at him. Vaughn looks much calmer while he orders another drink from a passing waitress. She smiles appreciatively and he smiles back nervously. In the van Weiss looks at Syd to gage her reaction. She looks less than happy. Back in the hall Vaughn wins easily just as the waitress returns with his drink. LOP glares at him and Vaughn just looks innocent.  
  
VAUGHN  
[I guess I just needed to warm up.]   
  
He chugs his drink and looks around with a wicked gleam in his eye.   
  
VAUGHN  
[Who's next?]  
  
CUT TO: 


	13. Chapter 13

INT. THE POODLE  
  
Now we get a montage of Vaughn totally working it set to MC Solaar's 'Hasta La Vista.' Syd and Weiss are cheering him on as he moves quickly toward the Big Kid table. We see that he's developed a bit of a following including quite a few women. Now Syd doesn't look as happy. Then we see Gagne starting to pay attention to him. Finally he wins a game at one of the back tables by making a trick shot with his eyes closed. Everyone cheers and he basks in the glory, obviously over whatever nervousness he had. Syd and Weiss look at each other smiling.  
  
WEISS  
They grow up so fast, don't they?  
  
Then they hear a voice over the comm.  
  
GAGNE  
[What a wonderful cue stick.]  
  
Back in the hall Vaughn, who had been leaning up against a table chalking his stick, turns around to come face to face with Erica Gagne. Her picture did not do her justice. She's stunning and his nervousness is back full force. He's obviously speechless.   
  
WEISS  
Say something!  
  
VAUGHN  
[Uh... I like to think so.]  
  
Erica laughs lightly. Jack doesn't.  
  
JACK  
Now would be a wonderful time to turn on that charm of yours, Pool Boy.  
  
GAGNE  
[I'm sure you do. I'm Erica Gagne. I own this establishment.]  
  
VAUGHN  
[A pleasure. My name is Mi...]  
  
SYDNEY  
Luc Laperriere!  
  
Vaughn winces. That was loud.  
  
VAUGHN  
[Luc Laperriere.]  
  
Gagne is really enjoying his nervousness.  
  
GAGNE  
[The pleasure is mine. You haven't been here before have you? In fact, you're not even from Paris?]  
  
Vaughn looks nervous. Has she seen through him?  
  
VAUGHN  
[Ah, no. This is my first time. How did you know?]  
  
She smiles wickedly at that. Fresh meat.   
  
GAGNE  
[Those clothes looked far too new and uncomfortable for you. And you have an accent. Normandy, correct?]  
  
VAUGHN  
[Fluery.]  
  
GAGNE  
[Aw, yes. A quaint little town.]  
  
Vaughn is showing signs of recovering, although he's still sweating and his brow is wrinkling. Still he manages a rather convincing:  
  
VAUGHN  
[That was the problem.]  
  
She smiles. Typical small town boy.   
  
GAGNE  
[I see. And how do you like Paris so far?]  
  
Now he's relaxing into his role. He gives her his most devastating smile and looks suggestively at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
[I love it. Especially the... scenery.]  
  
JACK  
Good, Pool Boy.   
  
Syd looks at her father menacingly. Gagne smiles.   
  
GAGNE  
[And you haven't even played at our finest table yet.]  
  
VAUGHN  
[Is that an invitation?]  
  
She laughs and puts an arm on his forearm. He looks down uncomfortably allowing the van to see it. Sydney hits Weiss.  
  
WEISS  
Ow! What was that for?  
  
SYDNEY  
He's not here.   
  
WEISS  
Lucky me.   
  
JACK  
If you two are done he's about to start again.  
  
Back in The Poodle at the Big Boy table Vaughn is introduced to a tall handsome man. Think that guy from Unfaithful.  
  
GAGNE  
[Luc meet Marco. He's our best player.]  
  
Vaughn nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
[We'll see.]  
  
They glare at each other until Marco motions for Vaughn to take the break. He's making shot after shot and it looks like he's going to win but then he misses. It wasn't intentional. Marco steps in and starts to catch up until he comes upon a particularly hard shot. He misses but he leaves Vaughn with an even harder shot. Vaughn circles nervously and looks like he's going to pick a position to shoot from.  
  
WEISS  
No! Go back. Try the other side.   
  
SYDNEY  
But on the other side he'll have to bank it at a steeper angle.   
  
WEISS  
Yeah but that's better than...  
  
Jack gives them a look that shuts both of them up. Vaughn settles on a shot and takes it. Somehow it goes in and everyone cheers. Erica Gagne walks up to a relieved looking sweat drenched Vaughn.  
  
GAGNE  
[Impressive.]  
  
She looks him up and down, especially down. She's not just talking about his pool playing abilities. He's so drained he can't even look at her and he mumbles:  
  
VAUGHN  
[Lucky shot.]  
  
She smiles and puts her hand on his arm again. He looks up and composes himself for more shameless flirting.  
  
GAGNE  
[I don't believe in luck, only raw talent, which you obviously have. (beat) So what is your secret?]  
  
He manages a smile.  
  
VAUGHN  
[Practice makes perfect.]  
  
GAGNE  
[Apparently so. Seeing that you just arrived I assume that you're looking for employment.]  
  
He holds up his winnings.  
  
VAUGHN  
[Why get a job when I can put my talent to use here?]  
  
GAGNE  
[That is exactly what I was about to suggest. Why don't you come up to my office so we can discuss how best to use your many talents?]  
  
She practically leers at him when she mentions his talents. He swallows hard and nods, picking up his case and his jacket. She motions for him to go up the stairs first. As they're walking up he looks back down just in time to catch her checking him out. In the van Weiss looks at Syd. She's not happy.  
  
WEISS  
Syd...  
  
SYDNEY  
What?  
  
Her clipped tone causes Weiss to jerk back.  
  
WEISS  
Perhaps you should...  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm fine.  
  
WEISS  
Well, if it makes you feel any better he usually has the same look that you do now.   
  
Before she can reply the screen goes blank and static fills their earpieces. It's so loud they have to yank them off. They all look at each other in panic.  
  
CUT TO: 


	14. Chapter 14

INT. THE VAN - CONTINUED  
  
Sydney is frantic. She puts her earpiece back on and tries to get Vaughn. All three of them are checking their equipment.  
  
SYDNEY  
Pool Boy! Come in, Pool Boy! Damn it! Vaughn!  
  
She takes her earpiece off and starts to move toward the driver's seat. Jack looks up.  
  
JACK  
Sydney! What are you doing?  
  
She looks at him incredulously.  
  
SYDNEY  
What am I doing? I'm going to rescue Vaughn.  
  
JACK  
We don't know if he needs rescuing.   
  
SYDNEY  
We don't? His comm just cut out while he was with a known Covenant collaborator. What else could it be?  
  
JACK  
An equipment failure?   
  
Weiss looks up at both of them.  
  
WEISS  
Marshall says our equipment was fine until the jamming started.  
  
Syd looks at her dad with a look that says, "See!"  
  
SYDNEY  
It's a trap. They made him and now Gagne is going to turn him over to the Covenant. Or even worse the agent is already in there and they're just going to torture and kill him while we sit out here and do nothing.  
  
JACK  
Or Gagne has electronic countermeasures in her office that we were unaware of. The intel for this op has never been conclusive. We need to learn more before we can decide what course to take. Rushing into an unknown situation like this will only jeopardize Vaughn's life.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, his life is already in jeopardy. He is in there, alone and unarmed with no communications and his backup is outside dicking around.  
  
Weiss turns toward them again.  
  
WEISS  
Marshall says the jamming is crazy strong and we can't even begin to pinpoint the source.   
  
Syd has had it.   
  
SYDNEY  
That's it.   
  
She starts toward the driver's seat again only this time Jack grabs her arm to stop her. She looks down at his hand with menace before glaring at him. Jack just glares right back.  
  
SYDNEY  
I have to do something.   
  
JACK  
And you will. We all will go in together as planned and we will extract him. But I am the leader of this operation and you will wait for my orders. Is that clear, Agent Bristow?  
  
Syd looks at him pissed as hell. Her tone is clipped and low.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes, sir.   
  
He lets go of her arm as she jerks it away and sits down at her station. They're still staring each other down.  
  
JACK  
Agent Weiss, drive us to the hall. Agent Bristow, make sure our paperwork is in order.   
  
Weiss looks at both of them with concern before he silently moves up front as Syd turns toward her station giving her dad one last cool look. Jack looks at her and sighs. He knows she's just scared.  
  
JACK  
Sydney.  
  
She doesn't turn around.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes, sir.  
  
JACK  
He'll be fine. He's a good agent. He can take care of himself.   
  
She turns toward him. She looks tired, frustrated, and worried.  
  
SYDNEY  
I want to believe you, Dad. But if he isn't...  
  
JACK  
He will be. (beat) Now let's make sure his arrest warrant is ready.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE POODLE - CONTINUED  
  
Vaughn and Gagne are still walking up the stairs. He winces when the jamming starts and tries to make it look as if he's just casually scratching his ear. He whispers sharply into his ring:  
  
VAUGHN  
Cabana! What happened? Where are you?   
  
He looks nervously back at Gagne who just smiles. When he gets to the top he opens the door and lets himself into her office. It's open and spacious with a door to another room on the opposite wall. Toward the back wall away from the hall is a desk with two chairs in front of it. Opposite that is the window with a couch facing out. Gagne comes up behind him and takes his jacket and case. She puts his case on her desk and goes to hang his jacket up on a coat rack on the other side of the room. He heads toward the window and stands in front of it.  
  
VAUGHN  
[Nice office. Although the window makes it a bit public.]   
  
She starts walking back toward him.   
  
GAGNE  
[Oh, rest assured, we can see out but no one else can see in. A woman needs her privacy.]  
  
He turns and she pushes him down on the couch. She starts to kiss him aggressively, pushing her hands up his shirt then unbuttoning it. He's too shocked to even resist at first but then she starts to unbutton his pants and he pushes her away. She looks at him perplexed. He looks rather comical sprawled out on the couch with his shirt undone, his hair going everywhere, and his face filled with panic and covered in lipstick. He stutters:  
  
VAUGHN  
[Sorry. I just wasn't expecting that.]  
  
Her face softens. Aww, he's just nervous. She likes nervous. It's cute.  
  
GAGNE  
[What were you expecting?]  
  
She's leaned back onto her side of the couch and is licking her lips while she slides her foot up along his calf. He swallows hard and is somehow able to start sweating more. Again he stutters. His voice even cracks a bit on the word 'slow.'  
  
VAUGHN  
[It's just that most women I know prefer things gentle and slow.]  
  
She smiles devilishly and starts to crawl on top of him.  
  
GAGNE  
[Luc, as you may have noticed I am not "most women." I prefer things [I]hard[/I] and [I]fast[/I] and most men don't complain.]  
  
She's now situated right on top of him, looking down. He looks up at her and squeaks:  
  
VAUGHN  
[And why would they?]  
  
She smiles as she lowers herself down and starts kissing him on his chest and neck while she undoes his pants. He's looking at the ceiling with an expression that says, "Just close your eyes and think of the Queen." That expression changes to relief when the phone rings. Gagne gives out this positively feral growl and looks at him apologetically before she gets up to answer it.  
  
GAGNE  
[What? The police? What do they want? Are you certain? I'll be right down.]  
  
She turns to explain the situation to Vaughn but he's grabbed a vase of flowers from the corner by the window and he knocks her out. He looks remorseful cause he's not the kind to hit a woman but at the same time he's more than happy to have her hands off him. He quickly takes the key to the safe from around her neck and switches the materials in the safe in the wall behind her desk. Then he replaces the key, grabs his things, and looks out the window. He can't see Jack but Sydney is approaching along the walkway on his right while Weiss is coming down the left side. He throws the door to the office open and does that trick where you hook your arms and legs over the railings and slides down the staircase. At the bottom he looks left to see Jack and Gagne's head of security (HOS) blocking the back door.  
  
JACK  
[Stop him!]  
  
Vaughn hops the railing and begins to run toward the front on top of the pool tables. It's quite a sight really: A good looking Frenchman with his shirt undone wearing a leather jacket and pants with his hair disheveled and covered in lipstick skipping from table to table. Sydney takes a moment to look relieved and surprised before she hops her railing and starts running across the tables after him as Weiss heads back toward the front to cut him off. But that won't be necessary since around the middle of the room Vaughn steps on a ball and goes face first into a table. Syd is right on top on him sitting on his back to pin him down and cuff him. He looks back up at her in relief and smiles. He whispers seductively:  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, handcuffs. Kinky.   
  
She returns his smile. She's just as relieved as he is.   
  
SYDNEY  
Thank God, you're okay.  
  
She drags him off the table and helps him stand up. She gets a good look at him and smirks. He looks ridiculous. His expression is one of indignation and he hisses:  
  
VAUGHN  
Okay?! You call this okay? That woman practically molested me.  
  
The stress of worrying about him and now the relief of finding him combined with his current state is too much and Syd just busts up laughing. Weiss is also laughing as he walks up. Syd grabs his arm and starts to take him toward the exit. Jack is shaking hands with the HOS and a few guards are making their way up to Gagne's office to check on her. Suddenly shots ring out from behind the bars on both sides of the hall. Everybody ducks and some of the patrons begin running for the doors.  
  
VAUGHN  
Who the hell...  
  
Then he sees the source of the shooting. It's Sark and Allison and they've got the three CIA agents pinned down with crossfire. Jack is still by the back door and hears Sark speaking over the HOS's radio.  
  
SARK  
[They're CIA. Don't kill them but don't let them leave.]  
  
The HOS turns to look at Jack only to find Jack's fist instead. Jack is then attacked by two nearby security guards and begins to fight them. Meanwhile in the middle of the room the other three agents are still under fire and Vaughn turns to Syd.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd, you've got to undo these cuffs!   
  
He stops when he sees her holding her leg and looking pale.   
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn...  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd. Oh, no...  
  
She's starting to get a glassy look in her eyes. He immediately looks down to where her hand is and sees blood pooling out from underneath it. He grabs the keys from her pocket and undoes the cuffs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Come on, Syd. Stay with me.   
  
He moves her hand to look at the wound, blood pours out even faster.   
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, God. I think it hit an artery.   
  
He looks back up at her face and her eyes are starting to roll back into her head. He looks down to his waist but he's not wearing a belt.  
  
VAUGHN  
Damn it! Weiss!   
  
Weiss, who has been trying to hold off both Sark and Allison, looks back and sees Syd and the blood.  
  
WEISS  
Crap!  
  
VAUGHN  
We need to stop the bleeding. Give me your gun and use your belt and cloak to make a tourniquet.  
  
Weiss nods and fires off one shot in either direction before handing his gun off to Vaughn. Vaughn also picks up Syd's gun and starts shooting at both Sark and Allison at the same time. Weiss sees the full extent of Syd's wound and looks like he's going to throw up.  
  
WEISS  
Aw, hell...  
  
Weiss goes to work just as Weiss' gun runs dry. Vaughn tosses it at him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Reload!   
  
Weiss quickly reloads it and hands it back to Vaughn. Then Syd's gun is empty and he does the same thing.  
  
WEISS  
We've only got 3 clips left!   
  
Sark and Allison have taken advantage of Vaughn's ammo change and have moved beyond the bar to crouch behind tables along the railing. They're about to hop over and wipe the three agents out when we turn to see what Jack is up to. He's finishing off his third guard in as many minutes and he picks up their discarded submachine guns and hooks one around his neck, turns one on Sark and the other on Allison. They're forced back behind the bar giving the other agents a break. This also gives Vaughn the chance to turn his attention to the two guards in the front of the hall that have started firing at them from behind the front desk. Weiss finishes up with Syd and joins Vaughn, taking one of the guns.  
  
WEISS  
We have to get her out of here or she's going to bleed to death.   
  
VAUGHN  
The front is too heavily guarded. We have to get to Jack and that back door.   
  
At that moment one of Jack's guns jams and the second one runs out of ammo and the two guards that were up checking on Gagne come down the stairs and start firing at him. He's forced to dive over the railing and hide behind a pool table where he begins to return fire with the gun around his neck and his service pistol. Back in the middle of the hall Sark and Allison have renewed their assault on Vaughn and Weiss. Weiss winces as he takes a hit in the arm.  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you okay?  
  
WEISS  
Bastard just nicked me!   
  
They fire at Sark and Allison and then duck back down.  
  
WEISS  
What now?!   
  
VAUGHN  
There's a door in the kitchen behind that bar that leads out to the alley.  
  
WEISS  
But Sark's in front of it.  
  
Vaughn looks back at Syd. She's not moving.  
  
VAUGHN  
We'll just have to rush him. Save your ammo. When Jack gets here we'll go.   
  
They lay down cover fire for Jack as best they can until he finally arrives. That's when he sees his daughter for the first time. Jack Bristow is as cold as they come but even he is taken aback by the sight of Sydney lying under a pool table covered in blood. He looks at Vaughn accusingly.  
  
JACK  
We have to get her out of here!  
  
VAUGHN  
There's a door behind Sark.  
  
Jack nods and goes to pick up Syd but Vaughn stops him.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll take her. If we have to go hand-to-hand to get past Sark you have a better chance against him.  
  
JACK  
Fine. But once we take him down don't wait for us to get clear. She's your first priority.   
  
VAUGHN  
Understood.  
  
Vaughn hands his gun to Weiss and settles Sydney in his arms. The three men share a look and then Jack and Weiss pop up and begin firing in all directions. They make a dash toward Sark's position with Jack in the lead, Vaughn in the middle with Syd, and Weiss bringing up the rear. They all have noticeable wounds from nicks and cuts. Jack's fire is keeping Sark down but just as they make it up on the walkway both guns go dry. Sark comes up getting ready to return fire but Jack throws the empty guns at him distracting him momentarily. When Sark comes back up Jack vaults the bar and kicks him. Sark comes up without his gun and tries to punch Jack. Jack blocks it easily and elbows Sark in the face knocking him out. He yells over the bar at Vaughn and Weiss who have been hiding behind the same table Sark was only a few minutes before.  
  
JACK  
Vaughn, go!!  
  
Jack and Weiss cover him as Vaughn lays Syd gingerly on the bar, hops over it and picks her up again in one smooth movement. Weiss tosses a gun back at Jack. It's empty and Jack reloads and starts firing so Weiss can get back behind the bar with him. The last thing Vaughn sees as he runs out the door is Weiss and Jack holding off Allison and a handful of security guards. He doesn't stop though. He runs through the alley and around the front to their van. He lays Syd gently in the back and drives away just as what looks like the entire Paris police force pulls up. He races frantically through the streets and the only time he takes his eyes off the road is to look back at Syd nervously. The whole time he's practically chanting.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hold on, Syd. Please. You can't do this to me again.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. AN EMERGENCY ROOM - A SHORT TIME LATER  
  
We're looking out the doors into the ambulance bay as Vaughn drives up and comes to a jarring stop. Within seconds he's out of the car with Syd in his arms and charging into the hospital. They make quite a pair. They're both covered in blood and she looks gaunt and pale while he looks more frightened then he ever has before. Doctors come racing up with a gurney and he puts her down on it. He tries to follow her into the ER but an orderly tries to stop him so they can check him for injuries. He punches the man.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm not leaving her.   
  
He continues to follow Syd. Two more orderlies try to take him down from behind but he throws both of the larger men off his back with ease. He follows Syd into the ER operating room as the doctors rip open her pant leg to get a good look at her wound. He just stands by the door bloody and scared still chanting.  
  
VAUGHN  
Come on, Syd.   
  
Suddenly he starts to sway and then he collapses hitting his head on a tray of instruments on the way down. More doctors come in and swarm around him. They start to examine him for injuries and that's when they see the gaping exit wound in his right shoulder that had been concealed by his jacket.  
  
CUT TO: 


	15. Chapter 15

EXT. A BOAT OFF THE COAST OF PACIFIC PALISADES  
  
Vaughn is standing at the bow spreading Syd's ashes. When he's finished he has tears in his eyes as he looks out at the bluffs that she used to love so much. He shakes his head and starts to speak:  
  
VAUGHN  
It's not fair. We had so much left to do. We were supposed to get married, go on our honeymoon, buy a house, maybe even have kids. I could teach them how to speak French and play hockey and you could read your favorite books to them and maybe teach them how to kick a little ass. And then we were supposed to have grandchildren to spoil and decades to be together.  
  
He stops and sighs in frustration. His voice is ragged and angry.  
  
VAUGHN  
But we couldn't even get a weekend in Santa Barbara. (beat) Damn it, Syd! You can't just leave me like this. I know there's no such thing as happily ever after but if anyone's earned the right to try it's us. We went through so much just to be together and when it finally happened it felt so right that everything else felt wrong. [I]This[/I] feels wrong. The world shouldn't exist without you in it. I shouldn't be able to exist without you here with me.  
  
He stops and sucks back a sob.  
  
VAUGHN  
Somewhere, somehow, you became my world and now that you're gone I don't know what to do. It's as if all I've ever wanted was to be with you, to see you smile, to hear you laugh, to feel your touch, to smell your hair... And it just doesn't seem possible that I'll never get to do any of those things ever again.  
  
He closes his eyes as a gentle breeze blows across the bow of the ship.  
  
VAUGHN  
If I had a choice between a second more with you and a lifetime without you I'd choose you. I will always choose you. And I will always miss you. (beat) I love you, Sydney Bristow.  
  
From behind him he hears:  
  
SYDNEY  
I love you, too.  
  
He turns around in shock. There she is, dressed in jeans and a sweater with her hair pulled up and a warm smile on her face. He runs to her and sweeps her up into his arms, hugging her tighter than he ever has before. Then he pulls away to look at her, putting his hands on either side of her face.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd... I can't believe it. You're alive. How...  
  
He doesn't care. He pulls her in to kiss her. It's hungry and intense and they finally separate reluctantly. He leans his forehead against hers and smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know how this is possible. I don't even care. Do you have any idea how much I missed you? How much I love you?  
  
Syd just smiles and then a gunshot rings out and the smile fades.   
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn...  
  
She crumples in his arms and he lays her gingerly on the deck. There's a gaping bullet wound in her leg.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, no. Please. Not again. I can't do this again. Syd, please, don't leave me.   
  
She's fading fast and she weakly raises a hand to his cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'm sorry, Vaughn.   
  
And with that she's gone.  
  
VAUGHN  
No!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. A HOSPITAL IN PARIS   
  
Vaughn is in bed. His right shoulder is heavily bandaged and he's got several tubes and monitors hooked up to him. He sits up from his dream with a scream.  
  
VAUGHN  
Syd!  
  
He's looking around in a panic and he starts to get out of bed. It's hard cause his shoulder is immobilized and he also has a brace around his left knee. Suddenly a hand reaches out to stop him. It's Jack who's sitting on the right side of the bed.  
  
JACK  
Vaughn...  
  
Vaughn freaks at Jack's touch and takes a swing at Jack hitting him in the nose. Jack brings his hand up to cover his face and we can see blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
JACK  
Goddamn it, Vaughn!  
  
Vaughn suddenly realizes where he is and what he just did and he stops.   
  
VAUGHN  
Jack? Where's Sydney? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay because...  
  
Jack removes he hand from his nose and it's not broken but it's still bleeding. He wipes the blood away wearily and looks at Vaughn's still panic-stricken face.  
  
JACK  
She's alive.  
  
Vaughn is relieved but the vague nature of Jack's answer keeps a concerned look on his face.  
  
VAUGHN  
How bad?  
  
JACK  
She's in a coma. She survived the surgery but she lost a lot of blood. They had to restart her heart twice and she needed 2 transfusions just to stabilize her enough to operate. Now she's on life support and they don't know when or if she'll wake up.  
  
Vaughn falls back into bed, closing his eyes.   
  
VAUGHN  
Oh no...  
  
Jack looks at the younger man sadly.  
  
JACK  
Vaughn...  
  
Vaughn looks off into space shaking his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. She can't...  
  
He looks desperately at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
I can't lose her again. I just can't.  
  
JACK  
I know.   
  
Jack wipes away more blood. Vaughn winces.  
  
VAUGHN  
Aw, damn, Jack. I'm sorry.  
  
Jack just shrugs.  
  
JACK  
I've done much worse out of my concern for Sydney.  
  
Vaughn looks away and then back at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
What happened?  
  
JACK  
After you left I was grazed in the forehead and I have no memory of the rest.   
  
Vaughn finally notices the gauze wrapped around Jack's head.   
  
JACK  
Weiss was actually shot four times but amazingly none hit any critical areas. He stood his ground until the Paris police could come in. The security guards gave up almost immediately. But in the confusion afterward Sark and Allison got away.  
  
VAUGHN  
With the plans?  
  
JACK  
Yes.  
  
VAUGHN  
At least we know where they're going to hit.   
  
Jack shakes his head.  
  
JACK  
We believed that we did. Our intelligence was wrong. This morning they hit a different facility. They took an arsenal of next generation small arms and mobile grenade launchers.  
  
VAUGHN  
Then it was all for nothing.  
  
JACK  
There was no other course of action for us to take.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes, there was. I could've worked faster. If I hadn't been so damn nervous and then so busy trying to impress Sydney we could have been out of there before Sark and Allison arrived.  
  
JACK  
They could have arrived hours before we did and simply waited for all of us to show up.   
  
VAUGHN  
Still, the operation failed and Sydney could die and it's all my fault. I was on point. It was my responsibility.  
  
JACK  
And where was I during all this? I was assigned to oversee the operation. If anyone is responsible for any of this I am.  
  
VAUGHN  
Jack, I was the one that left those plans behind. I might as well have let them into the facility myself.  
  
JACK  
You did so to save Sydney's life. As ordered by me.   
  
VAUGHN  
I still should've grabbed the plans. The mission should come first. Everything else is secondary.  
  
JACK  
You don't believe that.   
  
VAUGHN  
It doesn't matter what I believe. The mission failed. Sydney is dying. And the French and the CIA are going to be looking for someone to blame. (beat) I want you to let them have me.  
  
Jack looks at Vaughn like he's crazy.  
  
JACK  
The operation was precarious at best. We had incomplete and obviously faulty intelligence. And even if we had completed it successfully they would have known it was a setup when our fake documents didn't belong to the right facility. You did your part and you saved Sydney's life. Dixon will not let you be punished for that and neither will I.  
  
VAUGHN  
Did I save her life? What if this is it? No phone call from Hong Kong. No second chances. Because this time she won't be coming back.  
  
JACK  
I refuse to accept that possibility at this point.   
  
VAUGHN  
I don't like it any more than you do. But I can't stop seeing her lying there dying in my arms. Or myself sitting in her burned out apartment. The first time I lost her it nearly killed me. This time I think it might. And the worse part is I have to wonder if I didn't just sacrifice a mission to save her life only to fail.  
  
JACK  
You did what you could. You rescued your fellow agent from a life-threatening situation and sought medical treatment for her as soon as possible despite being hampered by your own injuries.  
  
VAUGHN  
You make it sound like I deserve a commendation.   
  
JACK  
So now you regret saving her life?   
  
VAUGHN  
No. If I have to choose I'll always choose Syd. And that's the problem. Because of my choice the Covenant is that much stronger now. How many people did they kill when they raided that facility? How many people will they kill with the weapons they stole? How do you think Syd's going to feel when she wakes up and finds out how many people had to die to keep her alive? (beat) My dad always told me that even the right choice has consequences. I'm just trying to prepare myself to face them.  
  
JACK  
You already know this but I worked with your father. He was a fine agent. Highly skilled, loyal, trustworthy, but his one weakness was his tendency toward overanalyzing his own actions. Obviously we all need to review our mistakes as well as our successes so that they can be avoided or repeated in the future but Bill took it too far and he allowed himself to be crippled with doubt. There were several operations where his hesitation nearly killed him.  
  
VAUGHN  
He respected you, you know that? He'd write about you in his journal and talk about how he may have disagreed with your actions but he always admired your ability to make the hard choices. To do whatever it took to complete the mission no matter how much it would cost you. I wonder how he would feel about what I did back there. I wonder if he would understand.  
  
JACK  
He'd understand that you did the best you could with the information at hand. We all did. And yes, the French and the CIA will be looking for someone to blame but their decision will be based on politics and most likely erroneous assumptions. What they decide has no bearing on what really happened in there. As far as I'm concerned all that matters is Sydney. And she would never hold you responsible for those deaths.  
  
VAUGHN  
No. She wouldn't. She'd blame herself. She always does. (beat) That's actually one of the things I've always loved most about her. This job has a way of desensitizing you. We see the worst in people and it's easy to rationalize our actions and become cold and cynical. But not Syd. Over ten years in this business and she still feels everything, just like it was her first case.  
  
JACK  
Most operatives feel that that's a weakness.  
  
VAUGHN  
Maybe in the field. But it only made me love her more. She never stopped caring, no matter how much it hurt.   
  
Jack's voice becomes low and filled with warning.  
  
JACK  
Stop referring to her in the past tense.   
  
VAUGHN  
(mumbles) Sorry. Old habits. (louder) You know I thought I had gotten used to it. The idea that she was dead and I'd never get to see her again. But then she came back and I saw that I'd never let go. I couldn't. I can't. And if she dies...  
  
JACK  
Don't. She's going to make it.   
  
Vaughn looks at Jack with bitter humor in his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm surprised. I never figured you for a "Power of Positive Thinking" kind of guy, Jack.  
  
JACK  
I'm not. I am fully aware that there is a good chance that I am going to lose my daughter for the second time in my life. But I also know that she is one of the strongest people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. That is one of the things that [I]I[/I] love most about her.  
  
VAUGHN  
So do I. Hell, right now I wish I were half as strong as she is. But I'm not. I keep asking myself, 'What happens if I lose her again?' And I'm scared that I might have to find out the answer.  
  
He looks at Jack whose expression is one of pity.  
  
VAUGHN  
You despise me for that, don't you? You think I'm weak. That I don't deserve her. The sad thing is that you're right. If the situation were reversed she'd be so much stronger than I am right now.  
  
JACK  
I've seen this situation in reverse. When you contracted that virus she was just as scared as you were. She would have done anything to save your life at the moment. She almost did.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I would do anything to save hers right now. But there's nothing I can do.  
  
JACK  
You already did it. You carried my daughter to safety through automatic gunfire with a sprained knee and a bullet in your shoulder.  
  
VAUGHN  
You wouldn't have done anything less.  
  
JACK  
Why do you think I'm here? Your father would have understood what you did. You would have earned his respect, as you have mine. Don't lose it.  
  
Jack stands. The blood stopped flowing from his nose some time ago and now it's just dried on his upper lip.  
  
JACK  
I have a meeting with Dixon. I will return to check on you later. Now, get some rest. She still needs you.  
  
Vaughn nods.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you, Jack.  
  
Jack merely nods in response and leaves.  
  
CUT TO: 


	16. Chapter 16

INT. PARIS HOSPITAL - CONTINUED  
  
Jack leaves Vaughn's room still rubbing his nose. Weiss is walking down the hall. He has a bandage on his neck and a few scratches on his face but other than that he looks relatively unscathed. When he sees Jack his eyes go wide.  
  
WEISS  
Jack?! What happened?  
  
JACK  
(Matter of fact) Vaughn woke up and panicked.  
  
WEISS  
Do you need a doctor?  
  
JACK  
I'll be fine.  
  
Then he adds, slightly under his breath:  
  
JACK  
At least he didn't break it like Sydney did.   
  
Weiss hears him.  
  
WEISS  
Wait, Sydney broke your nose? When?  
  
Jack waves his hand dismissively. He has a nonchalant tone.   
  
JACK  
Oh, she must have been about 7 or 8. I tried to wake her up when she was having a nightmare and she hit me in her sleep.  
  
WEISS  
Breaking your nose? At age 7 or 8?   
  
Jack gets this sad smile on his face that's a mixture of pride and concern for his daughter.  
  
JACK  
She's always been strong.  
  
Weiss picks up on this.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, she'll be okay.  
  
Jack's face again becomes impassive and his voice again takes that matter of fact tone.   
  
JACK  
Of course she will.   
  
He looks back at Vaughn's room.  
  
JACK  
However I have my doubts about him. He's convinced himself that he's to blame for Sydney's condition.  
  
WEISS  
That sounds like Vaughn.  
  
JACK  
Yes, well, she is going to expect him to be there for her when she wakes up and I don't want her to be disappointed.  
  
WEISS  
I'm on it.  
  
JACK  
See that you are. I have a meeting with Dixon and then I'll be with Sydney if you need to reach me.  
  
With that he walks away.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. VAUGHN'S ROOM - LATER  
  
Vaughn slowly wakes up and looks over to find Weiss sitting next to his bed covering his nose. Vaughn roles his eyes.  
  
VAUGHN  
I see you've spoken to Jack. You know, I didn't mean to do it.  
  
WEISS  
Really and here I thought you were just taking advantage of an opportunity to slug Jack Bristow without any repercussions.  
  
Vaughn looks at him.  
  
WEISS  
Work with me here. I'm just trying to cheer you up.   
  
VAUGHN  
Unless you're here to tell me that Sydney is awake and feeling fine I doubt I'll be "cheering up" any time soon.  
  
WEISS  
Sorry, Mike. No change. But Jack did tell me a cute story about her.   
  
VAUGHN  
Did you just use "Jack" and "cute" in the same sentence?   
  
WEISS  
I know but this isn't teddy bears and puppy dogs cute it's Bristow cute.   
  
VAUGHN  
This I have to hear.  
  
WEISS  
Apparently your little altercation with Jack reminded him of one he had with Sydney once. She was having a nightmare and he went to try and wake her up when "BAM!"  
  
Weiss slams a fist into an open palm.   
  
WEISS  
Daddy's got a broken nose. And the best part is, this all happened when she was like 7 or 8 years old.  
  
Vaughn nods sadly, his expression much like Jack's when he was talking about Syd.  
  
VAUGHN  
It figures. She was stronger than me even when she was just a kid.   
  
WEISS  
Hey, come on, it's gotta be nice to have girlfriend that can fight your battles for you. Just think of what she could have done to Silvio your friend the Italian florist.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's not exactly what I meant.   
  
WEISS  
I know. Again, me cheering you up.  
  
VAUGHN  
And I appreciate it. It's only...  
  
His voice trails off and he looks down.   
  
WEISS  
Yeah.   
  
There's a silent moment where Vaughn thinks about Syd before he tries to move on to other topics.  
  
VAUGHN  
So, uh, what about you? How are you doing? Jack tells me you were hit 4 times.  
  
Weiss looks proud.  
  
WEISS  
Mere scratches! Once in each leg, one in the side, and one on the arm. They're starting to talk about changing my call sign to Neo.  
  
VAUGHN  
Who's they?  
  
WEISS  
(Busted) Okay, mostly me but I've almost got Marshall convinced.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, I hate to point this out but Neo dodged the bullets he didn't get hit by every one that was fired in his vicinity.  
  
WEISS  
No, Neo moved so fast that the bullets only grazed him.  
  
Vaughn looks unconvinced.  
  
WEISS  
Just got with it, will you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Just go with it? Like I just went with it when you switched my call sign to Pool Boy?   
  
WEISS  
Oh come on, you have to admit that that was pretty funny.  
  
VAUGHN  
For you!  
  
WEISS  
And? Your point?  
  
Vaughn shakes his head and chuckles slightly.  
  
WEISS  
So how about you?   
  
VAUGHN  
Physically? I'm fine. It's kind of hard to complain when they've got you on a generous morphine drip.  
  
WEISS  
Aw, yes, the only good think about getting hurt. Well, that and the nurses. You can't forget the nurses.  
  
VAUGHN  
Especially when they're named Jacque and they won't stop hitting on you.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, well, at least you didn't have to sit in a meeting full of French officials as they ripped into Dixon and the DCI.  
  
VAUGHN  
Ouch. Where's the finger pointing?  
  
WEISS  
Jack. They said that he shouldn't be running ops with his daughter in the first place and that his concern for her was the reason the mission failed.  
  
VAUGHN  
Damn it, I told him to pin it on me.  
  
WEISS  
In which case they would have either fired you or transferred you. Jack's got the clout to take a career hit like this. You don't.  
  
VAUGHN  
You think I give a damn about my career right now?   
  
WEISS  
I know. But it wasn't your fault. And, she's going to be fine. This is Sydney Bristow remember? She's the Timex of spies: She takes a licking and she keeps on ticking. Now let's go see her. We've still got some time before visiting hours are over.  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know.  
  
WEISS  
Come on, you know you want to.  
  
VAUGHN  
I do. And I will. I'm just tired and I should probably take it easy. I'll go later.  
  
WEISS  
Yes, you will. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?  
  
VAUGHN  
I'll be here.  
  
Weiss walks out of the room leaving Vaughn to sigh and look worried.   
  
CUT TO: 


	17. Chapter 17

INT. VAUGHN'S ROOM - LATER  
  
Vaughn is sitting up in bed reading a report. His shoulder is no longer completely immobilized and is instead in a sling like Syd's was after her mother shot her. His leg is still in a brace and he has it propped up on some pillows. Weiss storms into the room with a wheelchair.  
  
WEISS  
Alright that's it.  
  
Vaughn puts down the file in his hands and looks confused.  
  
VAUGHN  
Weiss? What the hell...  
  
WEISS  
You're coming with me.  
  
VAUGHN  
Where?  
  
WEISS  
You know where. To visit Sydney.  
  
Vaughn holds up his hands and starts to protest.  
  
VAUGHN  
Look, Eric, I'm really drained and I have this report to...  
  
WEISS  
Oh no you don't. I've seen you go from dead on your feet exhausted to ready for anything in a second when you thought there was an outside chance that she [I]might[/I] need your help. You have never been too tired for Sydney Bristow so don't try to sell me that "I'm really drained" crap to me cause I'm not buying. (beat) Just admit it, you're avoiding her.  
  
Vaughn's getting angry.  
  
VAUGHN  
Can you blame me for not wanting to see her like that? Covered with tubes and IV's. That damn heart monitor that gets louder by the second. And that stupid ventilator... I'd rather see her bleeding to death in my arms than slowly wasting away in some cold sterile hospital bed under fading fluorescent lights that sap all the color from her skin.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, I didn't say it would be easy but she needs...  
  
VAUGHN  
She doesn't [I]need[I] anything! She's in a fucking coma! It doesn't matter if I'm there or not.  
  
Weiss ignores his rising voice in the hopes of reasoning with him.  
  
WEISS  
The doctors say...  
  
He's not in the mood to be reasoned with.  
  
VAUGHN  
What? That she can still hear us? That's just a lie they tell patient's families so they can feel better about rambling at the shell that used to be their loved ones.  
  
Fine, if Vaughn doesn't want to be reasoned with, Weiss will try a different approach.  
  
WEISS  
Who the hell do you think you're kidding?! Acting tough and cynical? It's the same thing you did after she died. It didn't work then and it sure as hell isn't going to now. So let me buy you a vowel so you can get a fucking clue. It's gonna hurt like hell if you lose her whether you visit her or not.  
  
VAUGHN  
Then why go?!  
  
This last statement drains Vaughn of his anger and he slumps back into his bed, looking away from Weiss. Weiss sits next to his friend and tries once again to reason with him.  
  
WEISS  
How many regrets did you have after she died? How many times did you beg for just one more second with her? How many things did you think you should've said? Did you learn nothing from that experience?  
  
Vaughn turns to Weiss, his voice filled with bitterness and sorrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
You know what I learned? I learned that I am nothing without her. I learned that she means more to me than anyone or anything in this world and I am completely incapable of functioning without her in my life. I learned that when it counts I'm unable to be there for her. I learned that I am weak and useless and completely unworthy of her love.  
  
Without warning Weiss reaches out and smack Vaughn upside the head.  
  
VAUGHN  
Ow! What the hell was that for?!  
  
WEISS  
Somebody has to knock some sense into you.   
  
VAUGHN  
Literally?  
  
WEISS  
Well, verbally obviously isn't working.  
  
VAUGHN  
What are you talking about?  
  
Weiss shakes his head.  
  
WEISS  
You know, you and Sydney are perfect for each other. You're both too damn busy feeling guilty to do anything about the way you feel toward each other.  
  
VAUGHN  
But...  
  
WEISS  
No. You've had your chance to rant and rave and wallow. It's my turn. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer then with a "Yes" or "No." And be honest, even with yourself. Okay, first question: Do you love Sydney?  
  
Vaughn looks confused at first and then decides to go along with it.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes.  
  
WEISS  
Question two: Does she love you?   
  
VAUGHN  
Well, she...  
  
WEISS  
Yes or no.   
  
VAUGHN  
Yes.  
  
WEISS  
Question three: If Sydney wanted something and you could give it to her would you?   
  
Vaughn sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes. Of course.   
  
WEISS  
Question four: Does Sydney want to be with you?  
  
VAUGHN  
Look I understand what you're trying to tell me but...  
  
WEISS  
No buts. Sydney Bristow loves you. She wants to be with you. Believe me, I've got the hangovers to prove it. So you're not doing her any favors by pushing her away. You're not even protecting yourself. You've been given a second chance, one you prayed, begged, and pleaded for. Sure, you don't know how long it'll last, and, yes, this could be it. But running away won't make it hurt any less when the time comes. It'll just give you that many more regrets. Fortunately the game's not over yet. She's still here. Now where the hell are you?  
  
Vaughn looks down.  
  
VAUGHN  
(quietly) I know.   
  
WEISS  
They what do you think you're doing?   
  
Vaughn looks up.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm scared, Eric. She was right when she told me that I lost faith in us. I failed us. I failed her. And now that I'm faced with losing her again... It just makes me realize that I'm not strong enough for her. And I'm afraid that even if she does survive I won't be able to be with her.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, all relationships are scary cause all of them - at least the ones worth having - are based on trust. And trust is a tricky thing. When you trust someone you put everything on the line, you put yourself in their hands. Sometimes you're wrong and it hurts. But when you're right... It's the best feeling in the world, knowing that there's someone out there that will always be there for you, someone that'll always watch your back.  
  
VAUGHN  
That's what I'm afraid of. What if Syd needs me and I'm not there?  
  
WEISS  
And what do you think you'll be doing if you avoid her and push her away like this? (beat) You're not perfect. You will fail. But she knows that. She understands that. Just like you know and understand that about her. And she'll forgive you just as you'll forgive her. That's love. She doesn't expect perfection. All she wants is your love and your trust. And the first thing you have to trust is that she loves you and that she wants you in her life.  
  
VAUGHN  
You say all this and I know it's true but I also know that things are never that easy.   
  
WEISS  
No. They're not. There will always be obstacles. So you do a cost/benefit analysis. Sydney vs. No Sydney. Hope vs. Fear. What do you save? What do you lose? Then you make your choice.  
  
The last sentence strikes a chord in Vaughn. He tries to sound determined but some uncertainty still leaks through.  
  
VAUGHN  
I want to choose Sydney.  
  
WEISS  
Then do it.  
  
Vaughn starts to hesitate.  
  
WEISS  
Hey. You can't question this. You can't hedge your bets. And you can't hold back. If this is going to work you have to trust her. And since she trusts you that means you have to trust yourself.   
  
VAUGHN  
I'll try.  
  
Weiss smiles.  
  
WEISS  
Do or do not...  
  
Vaughn shakes his head.  
  
VAUGHN  
There is no try. I know.  
  
Weiss does his best Jedi Master impression.  
  
WEISS  
But do you understand, my apprentice?   
  
Vaughn looks at him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Are you going to take me to see her or not?  
  
Weiss smiles.  
  
WEISS  
I thought you'd never ask.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S ROOM IN THE ICU  
  
She's just as Vaughn pictured her covered with tubes and surrounded by the sound of equipment. Jack is sitting by her side just watching her. He looks up as Weiss knocks and wheels Vaughn in. He nods at Weiss and then Vaughn with something that could be construed as approval with a hint of "It's about damn time."  
  
JACK  
I'll go get some coffee.  
  
Weiss wheels Vaughn next to her bed. Vaughn is obviously affected by her condition. Weiss picks up on this and pats him on the shoulder.  
  
WEISS  
I'll be back in a little while.   
  
Vaughn just nods, never taking his eyes off Sydney. He stares at he for a while longer before he takes a deep breath and takes her hand. He absently runs his thumb across her knuckles as he speaks.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're still so beautiful. I was afraid that with all this (He indicates the equipment) you wouldn't be but... I should have known better, right? (beat) Sydney. Please. Don't leave me. I don't know what, if anything, exists beyond this life but I'd like to think that it's peaceful, like a glass of wine and a warm bubble bath.  
  
He pauses, probably picturing her sitting in the tub in her old apartment. He smiles sadly.   
  
VAUGHN  
You deserve that kind of peace. And I wish I could give it to you. I wish I could promise you that if you'd just come back to me I'd make certain that you'd never feel pain or sorrow or anything other than happiness and joy ever again.  
  
He stops, his voice catching in his throat. His eyes begin to moisten.   
  
VAUGHN  
But I can't. And if you want to let go, if you want that peace that I'm unable to provide, I'll understand. But if you do come back to me I promise that I will love you and be there for you whenever I can for the rest of my life.  
  
He reaches up and brushes her hair back from her forehead.   
  
VAUGHN  
I know it won't be easy. It'll be stressful and frightening and even painful but I'm begging you, please come back.  
  
The he grabs a hold of her hand even tighter than before.  
  
VAUGHN  
I need you, Syd. Remember my dad's watch? He was right. My heart is set on you.  
  
He has to stop again as tears start to flow.  
  
VAUGHN  
So please, Syd, hold on. For me. Choose me. Because I will always choose you.   
  
He stops, obviously drained. He kisses her hand lightly and lays his head at her side still holding onto her hand.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SYDNEY'S ROOM IN ICU - LATER  
  
Vaughn is asleep with his head laying at Sydney's side when Weiss comes back in with Jack and a nurse. He shakes Vaughn gently away. Vaughn looks up at him sleepily.   
  
WEISS  
Come on, visiting hours are over and the nurse has to change her IV's and stuff.   
  
Vaughn looks at Syd reluctantly.  
  
VAUGHN  
I won't be in the way.  
  
WEISS  
I know. But you need your rest and you need to elevate that leg of yours. Don't worry. We'll come back first thing tomorrow morning. Okay?  
  
Vaughn just nods and kisses Sydney on the hand one last time as the nurse starts to check on Sydney. Jack stays behind in the room. Weiss wheels Vaughn out into the hallway and they're halfway between her room and the elevator when the Jack comes out of Syd's room shouting in French at the duty station.  
  
JACK  
[Page Doctor Hugo now!]  
  
Both Weiss and Vaughn turn around to see the doctor and several other nurses run into Sydney's room.  
  
CUT TO: 


	18. Chapter 18

INT. HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM - A SHORT TIME LATER  
  
Vaughn is sitting in his wheelchair in the center of the room with his head in his hand. Weiss is pacing back and forth. Then Jack walks in and they both look up. Jack's expression is a mixture of fatigue and relief.  
  
JACK  
She's out of the coma.  
  
Vaughn exhales loudly in relief and slumps in his chair. Weiss pats Vaughn's good shoulder. Vaughn looks up at Jack.  
  
VAUGHN  
Is she awake?  
  
JACK  
She opened her eyes right after you left but she's still recovering and she fell asleep soon after.  
  
VAUGHN  
But she's okay? She's going to get better?  
  
JACK  
We'll have to wait until she wakes up completely but she's no longer in a coma and the doctor is optimistic.  
  
Vaughn nods in stunned relief and tears start to pool in his eyes. For a while everyone just stands there too tired to speak until finally Weiss grabs Vaughn's wheelchair.  
  
WEISS  
Come on. It's been a long day. Let's get you back to your room and you can see her in the morning. (To Jack) I'm assuming you'll be with Sydney.  
  
Jack nods and leads the way out into the hall. Jack goes back down toward Syd's room while Vaughn and Weiss head toward the elevators in the opposite direction. Vaughn doesn't say anything for a bit and then he quietly adds with a disbelieving tone:  
  
VAUGHN  
She's going to make it.  
  
Weiss' next words are kind and light.  
  
WEISS  
I told you so.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yes you did. Thank you for that.   
  
WEISS  
Hey you've always been willing to tell me what I needed to hear even if I don't want to listen. Remember Diane?  
  
Vaughn rolls his eyes. How could he forget?  
  
VAUGHN  
You mean Dan?   
  
WEISS  
See that's what I mean. I was blinded by love. Well, love and lots and lots and lots of liquor. But you prevented me from making a huge mistake.  
  
They stop at the end of the hall and wait for the elevator.  
  
VAUGHN  
I still don't know how you could have thought that he was a woman. His Adam's apple was practically of mythic proportions.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, but you should have felt his hands. No man's hands should be that soft. And then there were his legs.  
  
Vaughn nods as they get into the elevator.   
  
VAUGHN  
He did have nice legs.   
  
They both bust up laughing as the elevator doors close. We join them inside the elevator as they recover.  
  
VAUGHN  
Damn, we were drunk.  
  
WEISS  
Yeah, they always warn you about the dangers of drinking and driving but where are the public service announcements about the dangers of drinking and dating?  
  
VAUGHN  
Friends don't let friends date drunk.   
  
WEISS  
Although there are dates that practically demand alcohol.   
  
He shudders and then pats Vaughn on the left shoulder.   
  
WEISS  
But at least you don't have to worry about that anymore.   
  
Vaughn chuckles.  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know about that. Remember Nice? It took a couple glasses of wine before Syd and I could even start to talk about something other than work.  
  
WEISS  
Ah yes. Your riveting conversation about pets.   
  
VAUGHN  
(defensively) We were nervous.   
  
WEISS  
I told you to tell her she looked pretty.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, that's real smooth... for a fifteen year old.  
  
WEISS  
Well it's a lot smoother than what you were dishing out.   
  
VAUGHN  
Hey it was our first date okay? And as if that wasn't pressure enough we had to worry about getting killed if we were discovered.  
  
WEISS  
You gotta admit, that's kind of romantic.  
  
The elevator stops and they get out. Vaughn just glares at Weiss.  
  
WEISS  
Sorry. I'm sure you'll do better this time.  
  
VAUGHN  
Do better at what?  
  
WEISS  
Don't tell me that after what we just went through you're not going to start dating Syd again.   
  
VAUGHN  
No. But I'm also not going to take her out tomorrow either. I want to do this right.   
  
WEISS  
Well just don't be so focused on doing things right that you become paralyzed with fear about doing things wrong.  
  
VAUGHN  
You want me to wear a wire so you can shout advice in my ear like last time.  
  
WEISS  
Why? You'll just cut me off again. Besides I don't want to have to listen to the two of you get all giggly and googly over each other. (mimics Vaughn) "Aw, Syd, you're so beautiful." (high pitched) "Oh, Vaughn..."  
  
He lets go of Vaughn's wheelchair and clutches his hands to his chest with that last statement. Vaughn just rolls his eyes as they get into his room.  
  
WEISS  
Hey, why doesn't she call you Michael anyway?  
  
VAUGHN  
I don't know. She's just always called me Vaughn. I kind of like it, actually. She has this way of saying my name...  
  
His voice trails off and Weiss gives him this "Oh really?" look. Vaughn clears his throat.  
  
VAUGHN  
Anyway, I've gotten used to her calling me Vaughn. It'd probably be weird if she started calling me Michael.  
  
Weiss just shakes his head and he helps Vaughn get out of the chair and onto his bed.   
  
WEISS  
I don't know how you could ever doubt that the two of you belong together.   
  
VAUGHN  
I just can't help but think about all those things she said to me in the hallway. Or how hurt she looked in Hong Kong. I promised her that I'd always be her ally and then I turn around and cause her so much pain. I hate myself for doing that. If anyone else had hurt her the way I did I would've killed them.  
  
WEISS  
I thought we went over this. It's not your fault.   
  
Vaughn settles back into his pillow.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. I just don't feel it yet.   
  
Weiss looks at him with concern.  
  
VAUGHN  
But that doesn't mean I'm going to push her away again.  
  
WEISS  
Good.   
  
Vaughn yawns.  
  
WEISS  
Looks like it's past your bedtime. I'll see you in the morning.  
  
He turns to leave but Vaughn stops him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Aw, can you tell me a story?  
  
WEISS  
Just go to sleep.  
  
VAUGHN  
But what if there are monsters under the bed? Can you check for me?  
  
WEISS  
Good night.  
  
He closes the door leaving Vaughn alone. Vaughn smiles and closes his eyes. It's going to be okay.  
  
CUT TO: 


	19. Chapter 19

INT. SYDNEY'S ROOM - LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Jack is dosing in the chair by Sydney's bedside. She's sleeping soundly but then her eyes start to flutter and she shifts in her sleep.  
  
SYDNEY  
Mmmmm... Vaughn...  
  
Jack is up in an instant. She opens her eyes and glances at him sleepily. Seeing him she smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad?   
  
JACK  
Hey, sweetheart.   
  
He sits on the edge of his chair and grasps one of her hands in his while his other hand brushes some hair away from her face. She looks around and her brow knits in confusion.  
  
SYDNEY  
I thought I heard Vaughn.  
  
JACK  
He was here a while ago. He went to bed.  
  
Now she really notices where she is and she sees the bandage on her father's head.  
  
SYDNEY  
Wait? Where are we? What happened? Why is your head all bandaged up?  
  
She's starting to sit up and get agitated. Jack puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
JACK  
Calm down, sweetie.   
  
SYDNEY  
Calm down? Dad, I am sick and tired of waking up and not knowing where I am.   
  
Her voice is rising in panic.  
  
JACK  
Sydney.  
  
He says her name in a voice that gets her full attention. She takes a deep breath and lets herself fall back into bed.  
  
SYDNEY  
At least tell me what day it is.  
  
JACK  
December 1, 2005.  
  
She closes her eyes as she begins to remember.  
  
SYDNEY  
Paris. There was a shootout.   
  
She opens her eyes and looks down at her leg.  
  
SYDNEY  
I got hit in the leg. But I don't remember anything after that. Who shot me?   
  
JACK  
It was Sark and Allison.  
  
SYDNEY  
They were there for the plans.   
  
Jack nod gravely and she can see on his face what happened.  
  
SYDNEY  
And they got them didn't they? The real ones.  
  
Jack hears the guilt creeping into her voice.  
  
JACK  
It wouldn't have mattered. We were wrong about the facility they intended to hit. But we got you out alive and that's what's important.  
  
SYDNEY  
I doubt that the French or the DCI share your priorities.   
  
JACK  
I don't give a damn about the French or the DCI. You are all that matters to me.   
  
SYDNEY  
Dad...  
  
JACK  
Don't even start. I already had to have this conversation with Vaughn and I do not intend to have it again with you.  
  
SYDNEY  
But Dad...  
  
Jack groans in frustration.  
  
JACK  
No. It's not your fault. End of discussion.   
  
Syd gives up and looks at his head in concern. She reaches her hand out to touch the bandage.  
  
SYDNEY  
What happened to your head?  
  
JACK  
I banged it into the wall repeatedly after my daughter and her partner wouldn't shut up about how guilty they felt.  
  
Syd rolls her eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, seriously...  
  
JACK  
I was just grazed during the shootout.  
  
She laughs at the matter of fact way he says it. Like he cut himself shaving.   
  
SYDNEY  
Just grazed? It's a good thing we Bristow's have an industrial strength skull, huh?   
  
JACK  
Yes. If there's a hardheaded gene it's certainly dominant in our family.   
  
SYDNEY  
What about Weiss and Vaughn?  
  
JACK  
Weiss was only nicked a few times but Vaughn...  
  
Sydney's eyes widen in alarm at the "but."   
  
SYDNEY  
He's okay isn't he?   
  
JACK  
Yes. He's fine. He twisted his knee and he was shot in the shoulder. But he's recovering nicely.  
  
SYDNEY  
Thank God. If anything had happened to him...  
  
JACK  
I know.   
  
Jack sighs thinking about his previous conversation with Vaughn.  
  
JACK  
Believe me, he feels the same way.  
  
SYDNEY  
That's what you meant when you said that you already went through this with him. He blamed himself for what happened to me. (beat) I swear sometimes he's too hard on himself.  
  
Jack gives her a look.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know, pot meet kettle. But that's why I'm sure he did everything he could.   
  
JACK  
You should probably know that he did much more than that.   
  
SYDNEY  
What are you talking about?  
  
JACK  
Weiss and I covered for him while he carried you outside and rushed you to the hospital.   
  
SYDNEY  
He carried me? But what about his shoulder? And his leg? Why did you even let him?  
  
JACK  
He insisted. And even he was unaware of his injuries until he collapsed in the ER.   
  
SYDNEY  
Really?  
  
JACK  
He was afraid he was going to lose you again. And as I'm sure you know fear of losing a loved one is a powerful motivator.  
  
Sydney shakes her head and looks away. Quietly she says,  
  
SYDNEY  
Sometimes it's overwhelming, the way he feels about me.  
  
JACK  
As it should be.   
  
She looks at her father and smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Why? Cause you'll only accept someone who love me as much as you do.  
  
JACK  
That is impossible. (beat) However I was impressed by what he did. I respect him for it.   
  
SYDNEY  
Aw, Dad, you can admit that you like him. I promise I won't tell so you can keep your gruff badass image intact.  
  
JACK  
Gruff badass image?  
  
SYDNEY  
What can I say? You've developed a reputation. One that you enjoy promoting, especially with Vaughn. But I know better. Inside you're just a big softie.  
  
JACK  
You make me sound like I'm some overgrown teddy bear.   
  
She reaches up a hand and puts it on his cheek.  
  
SYDNEY  
Naw, just my daddy.   
  
He closes his eyes and smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
Dad, I'm going to be okay.  
  
He looks at her.  
  
JACK  
I know that.  
  
SYDNEY  
Then stop looking so concerned. I'm not going anywhere.   
  
He puts his hand on top on the one she has on his cheek.  
  
JACK  
I'm glad.   
  
They let their hands fall to the bed together. Syd looks down at them and then back up to the love and relief that's etched on her father's face.  
  
SYDNEY  
Do I tell you often enough how much I love you?   
  
JACK  
You don't have to.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yes, I do. (beat) I love you, Dad.  
  
JACK  
I love you too, honey.   
  
She yawns and he gets up.  
  
JACK  
Now come on. It's time for bed.   
  
He starts to pull the blankets up to her chin. She looks at him with a smile and says in a childlike whine.  
  
SYDNEY  
But I'm not tired.   
  
Then she yawns again and he looks at her with a raise eyebrow.  
  
JACK  
Oh really?   
  
SYDNEY  
Well...  
  
But she falls silent as he takes his index finger and starting at the top of her forehead he lets it slide down between her eyes to the tip of her nose. Her eyes flutter close in tandem with his finger as he slowly repeats the movement.  
  
SYDNEY  
Mmmm... I forgot that you used to do that.   
  
JACK  
Shh. Just relax.   
  
Her eyes are closed now. He smiles and keeps doing it until she's sound asleep. Then he leans over and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
JACK  
Good night, sweetie.   
  
He sits back down and resumes his vigil.   
  
CUT TO: 


	20. Chapter 20

INT. SYDNEY'S ROOM - THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Vaughn is sitting in a wheelchair next to Sydney's bed with his head and left arm lying at her hip. He's asleep but we pan up to show that Sydney's awake and watching him as she runs her hand through his hair.  
  
VAUGHN  
Mmmm...  
  
She smiles. He's starting to wake up and she runs the tips of her fingers behind his ear and down his jaw toward his chin. He sleepily nuzzles her hand as she stops at his chin and rubs his cleft with her thumb. He smiles and slowly opens his eyes to look up at her smiling face.  
  
SYDNEY  
Good morning, sunshine.   
  
His eyes widen in surprise but he doesn't sit up.  
  
VAUGHN  
You woke up.   
  
SYDNEY  
So did you.  
  
VAUGHN  
And if I didn't I hope I never do.   
  
He looks at her for a moment.   
  
VAUGHN  
You're okay?   
  
SYDNEY  
Yes, I'm okay.   
  
He closes his eyes and leans back into her hand giving it a light kiss.  
  
VAUGHN  
Thank you.  
  
Sydney uses her hand to lift up his chin so that he looks at her.   
  
SYDNEY  
For what?  
  
Vaughn grabs her hand and sits up.   
  
VAUGHN  
Coming back to me.   
  
She smiles.   
  
SYDNEY  
Just consider it a belated birthday present.  
  
His brow wrinkles in confusion as he realizes what day it is.  
  
VAUGHN  
My birthday? Oh, wow, I totally forgot.   
  
He looks at her intently again.   
  
VAUGHN  
I guess I had more important things on my mind.   
  
She looks away shyly not knowing how to respond. He smiles.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well, I must say that this is the best birthday present ever.   
  
She looks back with a smile.  
  
SYDNEY  
Really? Cause I almost got you season tickets to the Kings.   
  
He smiles back.   
  
VAUGHN  
But who would I have taken with me? A hockey game requires someone to share it with.  
  
SYDNEY  
So is that where you're taking me on our first date?  
  
VAUGHN  
I thought you would have wanted to go someplace fancy and romantic not a stadium full of drunk shouting fans.  
  
SYDNEY  
At this point I'd be happy if I got to spend the evening with you without getting shot at.   
  
Vaughn considers it and shakes his head.   
  
VAUGHN  
Naw, I want to make this special. You deserve it.  
  
She squeezes his hand.  
  
SYDNEY  
We both do.   
  
Vaughn looks down at their hands again and sighs.  
  
VAUGHN  
Can you believe I considered calling it all off?  
  
SYDNEY  
Calling what all off?   
  
VAUGHN  
Us. Getting back together. (beat) I thought I could handle it, the fear of losing you again. But when I was faced with it, when I thought you might die, it was almost harder than it was before. Now that I know what it's like to live without you... It frightens me. How much I've come to rely on you. How much I need you. (beat) How much I love you.  
  
She looks at him with understanding.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, it's scary for me too. But I also know what it's like to lose you, to have to consider my life without you in it. And, no, you weren't dead but I think it would have been easier if you had been. Seeing you with her, having to pretend that I didn't still love you... It's one the hardest things I've ever had to do.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm so sorry, Sydney. You know I would never deliberately do anything to hurt you.   
  
SYDNEY  
I know.  
  
VAUGHN  
It's still scary though isn't it?   
  
SYDNEY  
I'm not good with trust. I've been either abandoned or betrayed by almost everyone I've ever loved. Sometimes both.  
  
VAUGHN  
Including me.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn, that's not what I meant. Yes, I was hurt when I woke up and found that you'd moved on but I don't view what you did as a betrayal, especially now that I know the circumstances behind what happened. If you would have let me finish I was going to say that there were so many times when you were the only one that was there for me. When my world was falling apart, when everything I knew came into question, I'd turn to you and I'd see the one thing in my life that I could trust without hesitation, the one person that I knew would always be there.   
  
VAUGHN  
Except I wasn't. When you needed me most, after you woke up in Hong Kong, I wasn't there for you.   
  
SYDNEY  
Maybe not at first but you're here now and that's all I care about.   
  
VAUGHN  
Still I should have...  
  
SYDNEY  
What? Dumped your wife the second you found out I was alive? Then you wouldn't be the Michael Vaughn I know and love. That Vaughn is kind and considerate and always trying to do what's right.   
  
VAUGHN  
And because of that I failed you.  
  
SYDNEY  
Will you stop it already? There have been so many times when I've felt lost, alone, desperate, willing to do anything and I mean anything no matter what the consequences. But then I'd think of you, of what you said to me on the pier about how we can't let the darkness consume us. In my darkest moments, even when you weren't around, you were there for me. You saved me. You still do.   
  
VAUGHN  
Your dad told you?   
  
SYDNEY  
You impressed him, at least as much as anyone can.  
  
VAUGHN  
I'm not sure if I should feel proud or worried.   
  
SYDNEY  
Don't worry about Dad. You were amazing.   
  
VAUGHN  
I was afraid that I'd lose you again. Nothing else mattered. Not even the mission.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey, we're going to get grilled for this. And, yes, there were things that could have been done differently. Plus we should talk about how to handle situations like this in the future. But it's not any one person's fault. (beat) Just like what happened between us.   
  
VAUGHN  
I know. But it's like I told Weiss, I just don't feel it yet.   
  
SYDNEY  
Come here.   
  
He moves his wheelchair closer to her so that she can lean over, frame his face with her hands, and kiss him on the forehead. She pulls away slightly and looks him in the eyes.  
  
SYDNEY  
You are a good man with a kind heart and a brave soul. I trust you and I love you. Never doubt that. I know I never have and I can promise you that I never will.   
  
Vaughn closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers.  
  
VAUGHN  
I love you, too.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know.   
  
She pulls back and looks at him again.  
  
SYDNEY  
It's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay.  
  
VAUGHN  
I know. But I'm still afraid of losing you.   
  
SYDNEY  
And I you. I'd like to think that's normal. (beat) I've jumped out of planes and off cliffs. I've faced down guys twice my size without a second thought. If I can do that... I am not going to let fear stop me when it comes to you. Whatever time we have we'll spend together. That's all anyone can hope for.   
  
Vaughn smiles slightly.  
  
VAUGHN  
You'll hold on if I will?  
  
SYDNEY  
Always.   
  
Now Vaughn is really smiling.  
  
SYDNEY  
What?  
  
VAUGHN  
I was just thinking about how lucky I am. That someone as amazing as you would choose me.  
  
Syd smiles mischievously.  
  
SYDNEY  
What can I say? You're hot.   
  
He laughs and raises an eyebrow.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're not too bad yourself, Bristow.  
  
Now she laughs.   
  
SYDNEY  
Not too bad?  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
SYDNEY  
Seriously though, I consider myself just as lucky that someone like you would choose me.   
  
He puts his hand her cheek.  
  
VAUGHN  
I will always choose you.   
  
She leans into his hand and closes her eyes. She suddenly looks tired.   
  
VAUGHN  
Hey. Don't fight it. You're still recovering and if you're tired you should sleep.   
  
SYDNEY  
I just woke up.   
  
VAUGHN  
It's okay. There'll be plenty of time to talk about how hot I am later.   
  
She laughs and leans back into her pillow. As she does so she takes his hand from her cheek and holds it over her heart.   
  
VAUGHN  
Just close your eyes. I'll be here if you need me.  
  
She allows her eyes to drift shut as she smiles.  
  
SYDNEY  
I know. You always are.   
  
He smiles and watches as she falls asleep.  
  
THE END 


End file.
